Antoine Daniel et les six Sommet
by Mitsuki81
Summary: Dans un lointain royaume, le prince héritier, le jeune Antoine Daniel est jalousé par le Roi Victor D'InThePanda qui décide de l'éliminer par tout les moyens... [WebShow x-over Blanche Neige] [Matoine]
1. Avant Propos

_~Avant Propos~_

_L'histoire que vous allez lire est une œuvre de fiction inspiré de l'univers de conte de fée et de la plupart des personnalités de la scène youtubienne française. _

_Cette fiction se base aussi sur un paring nommé « Matoine » mettant en scène le couple __Fictif __de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. (Relation YAOI)_

_Ayant parfaitement conscience que ce genre de fiction ne semble pas les déranger, je me permets de la poster. Cependant, certaine personne ont –malheureusement, même si je n'en ai pas croisé sur le fandom,- tendance à confondre fiction et réalité. Je ne connais absolument pas la vie privée de ces vidéastes et ce genre d'affaire les regarde eux et eux seul. Si jamais la demande est formulé par l'un deux, je m'engage à supprimer cette fiction dès que j'en ai la possibilité (et oui, ne pas avoir accès à Internet du lundi au vendredi en période scolaire peut être légèrement handicapant quand ce genre de demande est faite en plein de milieu de semaine.)_

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que tous les personnages cités dans cette fiction (ainsi que leur création) leur appartiennent et je ne reçois aucune rémunération sur l'écriture de cette histoire._

_~Enjoy !~_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je m'excuse d'avance, vous deviez vous attendre à quelque chose de marrant et léger pour ce premier chapitre, mais il en ai rien… J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! Bonne lecture ! [Et je m'excuse aussi si vous trouvez que ça fait trop pavé]**

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, deux souverains aimés de leur sujet, les Daniel. Le roi se nommait Richard et sa bonté égalait sa masse capillaire.

En effet, ce roi se démarquait des autres par une masse de cheveux incroyable et indomptable. Il régnait sur le pays avec sagesse et maintenait la paix d'une frontière à l'autre du pays si bien que tous ce qui parlait du roi ne disaient que des bonnes choses et ne trouvaient rien à redire sur son règne.

Sa femme, la reine Samuelle était dotée d'une grande beauté et régnait sur le royaume avec douceur et gentillesse. Tous l'aimaient et elle prenait très à cœur tous les problèmes pouvant nuire aux habitants du royaume.

Tous le monde était heureux et ils allaient l'être encore plus part l'annonce d'une grande nouvelle : la reine attendait héritier ou héritière. La joie était à son comble.

Et part un soir d'hiver où la reine regardait tranquillement les flocons de neige tomber depuis son balcon, elle se piqua le doigt avec l'aiguille qui lui servait à coudre. Elle regardât un instant le sang qui perlait de l'endroit où elle s'était piquée et qui tombait sur la neige fraîche et se dit _« J'aimerai que mon enfant ait la peau blanche comme cette neige qui tombe, les joues et les lèvres rose comme le sang tachant cette neige et… _-elle se tournât pour admirer le portrait d'elle et son mari spécialement réalisé pour le jour de leur mariage- _et je souhaiterait plus que tout qu'il possède les cheveux de son père ! »_

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent depuis cet incident et la reine accouchât enfin de son enfant un beau jour de d'avril. Un garçon répondant en tout point au vœux de sa mère fait un matin d'hiver. Ils le nommèrent Antoine. Le garçonnet grandit dans la sagesse et la bonté. Leur bonheur était à son comble pour les souverains et le peuple.

Cependant, ce bonheur ne durât pas. Lors du cinquième printemps de l'enfant, un pays part de là le désert déclara la guerre au royaume. Le roi du partir non sans larmes de la part de la mère et le regard interrogateur de l'enfant qui comprenait pas.

La guerre durât 6 long mois et se termina par la victoire du royaume des Daniel. La nouvelle fut accueillie par le peuple avec soulagement. Soulagement rapidement transformé en tristesse par l'entente d'une terrible nouvelle.

Sur le chemin du retour, le roi fut saisit d'un bien étrange mal et avait succombé avant que le médecin ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. La reine fut terriblement choquée par cette nouvelle et sombra dans une profonde solitude. Antoine, quand à lui, fut complètement abattu mais se montra fort pour lui et sa mère.

C'est l'année des 7 ans du jeune graçon que la reine décida de se re-marier avec le duc d'InThePanda…. Un bien étrange nom pensa l'héritier lors de la cérémonie. Un détail avait alors frappé tous les habitants en découvrant le visage du nouveau mari de la reine : ce dernier possédait aussi une masse de cheveux plutôt conséquente. La reine avait elle choisi un nouvel époux ressemblant à son ancien mari pour oublier l'absence ? Nul ne le sait.

Et la vie continuait…

Un certain jour de septembre, le jeune Daniel suivait la leçon de son Précepteur, Alexis Breut. Ce dernier était assisté par ces deux valets (absent ce jour là) Plectrum et Ouki, deux curieux numéros au caractère diamétralement opposé.

« - Bien, as-tu bien compris les 20 points essentiels pour correctement élaborer une stratégie militaire ? demanda le professeur

-Euh, c'est-à-dire que… » Fut la seule réponse cohérente que réussi à dire Antoine, n'ayant saisi que les 5 premiers point de son cour, les reste étant trop abstrait. Il s'attendait à ce que son maître se mette en colère et il regardât le sol nerveusement.

Alexis éclatât de rire, Antoine relevât la tête surpris.

« - J'ai l'air si méchant que ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si tu n'as pas tout compris, c'est normal ! J'aurais même été étonné si tu m'avais dis que tu avait tout saisi ! »

Antoine laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« -Bon, repris Breut, je crois que je peux t'accorder une pose bien méritée ! Ton professeur de musique n'arrivera pas avant 15 heures. Mais comme il y a de fortes chances que tu sois dehors durant ta pose, peux tu me montrer où sera le soleil quand ton cour devra commencer ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit en observant le ciel puis pointât un point.

« -Il devrait plus ou moins être là !

-C'est exact, répondit le maître en souriant et en frottant affectueusement la tête du garçonnet, Ah ! Mais que je suis bête! (Il se tournât pour fouiller dans son manteau) Ceci sera sûrement plus pratique ! »

Alexis lui tendait un coffret noir. Antoine quand a lui le regardait avec de grands yeux remplis d'étonnement

« -Mais… Mais ce n'était pas la peine ! Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je…

-Tais-toi et ouvre la boite, trancha le professeur avec un sourire »

L'enfant pris la boite avec une très grande précaution, les yeux pétillant de curiosité, et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une magnifique à gousset en argent décoré d'arabesques dorées s'entortillant les unes dans les autres .

« - C'est… C'est… ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup Alexis ! dit le jeune enfant avant de se jeter dans les bras de son Maître »

Normalement, l'enfant n'appelait pas le professeur par son prénom mais il s'était tellement senti touché par cette attention qu'il avait complètement oublié les principes de bien séance. Le Maître lui rendit l'accolade avant de lui montrer comment fonctionner la montre. Cette dernière réglée, il lui dit de sortir s'amuser tant qu'il le pouvait avant que son prochain cour ne commence.

L'enfant sorti de la pièce après avoir dit au revoir à son professeur, avant de se diriger vers le jardin du palais pour profiter des quelques heures de liberté avant que son professeur de musique n'arrive, Mryéyé comme il aimait se faire appeler.

Ce que l'enfant ne savait pas, c'est que dans sa chambre, la reine venait d'être retrouvée inconsciente sur le sol, pour la 5eme fois en l'espace de 2 jours…

Il ne l'apprit que quelques heures plus tard et il se précipita vers la chambre de la reine pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il arriva devant la porte et toqua. Ce fut une voix faible qui lui indiqua qu'il pouvait rentrer. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et rentra dans la chambre.

Sa mère était allongée sur son lit, le teint extrêmement pâle. Elle regardait par le fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague puis elle tourna son regard vers son fils en souriant tristement.

« -Assieds toi ici, dit elle et tapotant le lit à coté d'elle

-Comment allez vous mère ? demanda Antoine, le yeux remplis d'inquiétude alors qu'il prenait place près d'elle

-Antoine, je… Je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu es assez grand pour entendre se genre de chose. Il faut que tu sache que… Que les médecins ne peuvent plus rien faire pour moi… D'après eux, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, au pire, ou, au mieux, deux jours à vivre… »

Le jeune Daniel la regarda de ces yeux bruns écarquillés, remplis de larmes.

« -Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce mal vient à peine de vous prendre ! Il ne peut pas déjà vous condamner !

-Malheureusement si, en vérité, cela fait quelques temps que ce mal m'avait atteint, il m'était supportable mais cela c'est dégradé brusquement, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je… Je sens déjà la vie me quitter… (Elle regarda son fils) Oh mon chéri ! Ne pleure pas ! (Elle le prit dans ces bras, le berçant doucement) Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi… Tu as déjà perdu ton père très jeune et maintenant c'est ta mère qui te quitte… Je suis tellement désolé... Je voudrais rester plus longtemps avec toi… (Elle s'essoufflait) Puis-je… Puis-je te demander une dernière chose… ?

-Oui mère… répondit Antoine en reniflant

-Peux-tu… Peux-tu me faire… Ton plus beau sourire… ? S'il te plait… ! »

L'enfant, la regarda puis, il retira ses lunettes pour essayer ses larmes et lui fis son plus beau sourire, malgré les nouvelles gouttes salés qui roulaient sur ses joues. La reine, le regarda avec des yeux fatigué. Elle sourit faiblement et murmura un « Merci… » Avant que ses yeux ne se closent à jamais, sa tête s'affaissant sur sa poitrine alors que son dernier souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres… La seule chose qui résonna dans cette chambre désormais silencieuse furent les long sanglots de l'enfant qui trempait les vêtements de sa mère ayant rejoins son mari au ciel…

**Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Que ça respire la joie et la bonne humeur ! Je vais essayer de terminer tous les chapitres avant la fin des vacances car après je sais si j'aurais le temps (et l'envie d'écrire) la suite bientôt ! Voir même très bientôt si je boucle rapidement la suite !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Me voici de retour avec mon chapitre 2 ! Vos reviews mon fait très plaisir et p***** J'ai déjà passé le cap des 160 vues… O.o Je suis trop choquée !**

**Et je voudrais faire une spéciale dédicace à ma sœur que j'ai réussi à faire pleurer ! (diling diling ! succèse débloqué : « faire pleurer sa sœur » . Vous passez au niveau 2 !) **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! ^^ **

_Dans une tour du château un homme faisait face à un grand miroir_

_« -Miroir, mon beau Miroir, dis moi qui a la chevelure la plus incroyable, folle et indomptable de tout le royaume ?_

_-C'est vous mon roi » _

_Le dit « roi » esquissa un sourire et sortit la pièce après avoir mis un grand drap sur le Miroir pour le protéger de la poussière…_

« -Sale vaurien ! Si je t'attrape je te jure que je t'égorge après t'avoir fait la peau ! »

Le vaurien en question ne fit même pas attention à cette remarque et se faufila à travers la foule avant de complètement disparaître dedans. Il calma sa marche rapide une fois sur que le marchand ne le suivait plus.

Une longue cape à la capuche rabaissée sur la tête était l'image qu'il renvoyait. Après avoir refermé la porte de la grange où il avait l'habitude de se réfugier, il retira la dite capuche dévoilant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ces yeux marron étaient cachés par de fines lunettes à monture rectangulaire. Sur sa tête se dressaient des cheveux de façon totalement aléatoire donnant l'impression qu'ils avaient une vie et une conscience propre. Ces cheveux étaient un héritage de son père mort trop tôt. Ces yeux, eux, venaient de sa mère, elle aussi morte.

Il jeta alors un œil sur ce qu'il venait de voler, un morceau de pain, de saucisson et deux pommes, puis soupira. Il n'aurait jamais crus devoir un jour se mettre à voler pour survivre. Et oui, comme vous vous en doutiez, ce jeune homme n'était rien d'autre que le prince héritier du royaume, Antoine Daniel.

Il ne savait plus trop comment il s'était retrouvé à devoir voler pour se nourrir. Il se souvint qu'après les funérailles de sa mère, le nouveau roi avait commencé à diriger le royaume d'une main de fer. L'âge d'or qu'avait crée les souverains précédent pris fin dès la mort de la reine. Le jeune Daniel, quand à lui, fut peu à peu éloigné de la couronne. Le roi renvoya en premier lieu tous ces professeurs, pour lui limiter son accès au savoir, puis lui avait retiré un à un ses droits d'héritier pour au final faire en sorte qu'il ne vive plus au château au bout d'une année. Il y vivait toujours officiellement mais officieusement, il n'y avait plus accès.

Le changement fut un peu dur à encaisser pour Antoine car il avait toujours grandi dans ce cocon d'or mais il avait rapidement réussi à plus où moins s'adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie. Mais une chose l'avait fort étonné: paradoxalement au fait que le roi ne veuille plus de lui au château, il mettait des gardes à toutes les entrées de la ville pour faire en sorte qu'il ne quitte pas la ville … « Etrange » c'était il tout simplement dit.

« -Et voici qu'entre en scène l'unique ! L'inimitable ! L'omnipo…

\- Et sinon ça va l'égo surdimensionné? Coupa Antoine

\- Roh ! T'es pas marrant tu sais ! »

Le nouveau venu s'installa simplement à coté de celui déjà présent.

« - Je croyais que ton éducation princière t'interdisait de couper la parole au gens.

\- Ta gueule Nyo

\- Oh ! (il prit une voix de d'aristocrate tout à fait ridicule) Je suis offusqué par tant de grossièreté dans tes paroles ! »

Un léger blanc plana dans la grange avant que les deux hommes éclatent de rire.

« - Oh putain ! Sa faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas marré comme ça ! dit Antoine en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux

\- Et moi donc ! »

Ils réussirent à calmer leur fou rire au bout de longues minutes. Antoine était content de revoir le jeune homme. C'était un gamin des rues qui l'avait aidé peu de temps après qu'il se soit retrouvé hors du château. Il l'avait tout de suite prit sous son aile malgré qu'il soit plus jeune que lui d'une année. Nyo lui avait appris à voler et à se battre quand le besoin se faisait ressentir, et, en échange, Antoine lui apprenait à lire et à écrire. De plus, il avait tout de suite reconnu le jeune héritier, et pourtant il se comportait avec lui comme avec n'importe quel autre personne, sans se soucier des bonnes mœurs et Antoine le lui rendait bien. Le prince déchu avait, quand à lui, remarqué que Nyo se débrouillait très bien en matière de dessin et les mieux réussi étaient vendu, ce qui faisait une rentrée d'argent non négligeable pour les deux hommes.

Cependant, Nyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré le nombre d'années qu'il vivait ainsi, Antoine n'avait rien perdu de ses habitudes princières, que ce soit de se tenir debout ou bien de se déplacer en public. Mais bon, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique.

« - Et sinon, poursuivi Nyo, Qu'est ce que tu a volé de bon aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien vois tu, aujourd'hui je nous ai concocté une petite sélection de choix ! (il se frotta les mains puis prit un accent caricaturé de chef cuisinier) Une baguette de pain tout juste sorti du four accompagné de son morceau de porc de première qualité et de deux fruits rouges plus communément appelés pommes. Et regardez moi ces pommes! Bien rouge ! Bien mures ! Bien… !

\- Chut ! Il y a quelqu'un qui se ramène ! le coupa Nyo »

Par réflexe, les deux jeune gens se cachèrent dérrièrent de vielles planche en bois qui tenaient encore miraculeusement debout.

« - J'te jure ! Même si je suis son valet, m'envoyer faire ce genre de mission, c'est un peu exagéré ! »

Antoine s'était figé à l'entente de cette voix

« - Hey ? Ca va ? demanda Nyo

\- Ouais… C'est juste que….

\- Et en plus, repris le visiteur, qui me dit que je le reconnaîtrais ? la dernière que je l'ai vu il avait 7 ans et là, il à tout juste 20 ! 13 années, ce n'est pas rien ! et qui dit qu'il me reconnaîtra en plus hein ?!

\- Mais c'est qui bordel ?! chuchota Nyo à l'attention d'Antoine

\- Plectrum… Un des valets de mon ancien Précepteur… »

\- Bien qu'il fût étonné, Nyo ne laissa rien transparaître.

« - Et tu compte faire quoi ? reprit il

\- Me montrer tien ! on dirait qu'il me cherche…

\- Mais… Tu es sur que… ?

\- Oui je suis sur que et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher ! Trancha Antoine »

Nyo ne dis rien suite à cette déclaration… Il regarda juste Antoine avec stupéfaction. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler avec cette intonation là… Une intonation qui impose le respect… Oui… C'était bien le fils d'un roi…

Antoine sorti de sa cachette alors que le valet avait le dos tourné…

« - C'est moi que tu cherche ? »

Le susnommé Plectrum se figea en entendant cette voix et se tourna lentement. Il observa quelques instant l'homme qui venait de l'apostropher, son visage affichant d'abord d'un air… Dubitatif… ? Quelque soit l'expression qu'avait son visage, cette dernière se changea en une immense surprise.

« -Que… ? Vous… ? Vous êtes bien… ?

\- Antoine Daniel, l'ancien élève de ton Maître ? Oui, c'est moi. Et je ne t'ai pas oublié non plus Plectrum…

\- C'est…. Comment est ce possible… ? Si… Si vous êtes bien Antoine Daniel… Comme vous l'affirmez… Montrez moi le cadeau que vous à fait mon Maître avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé… »

Antoine sourit en lâchant un léger soupir et tira de sa poche la montre qu'il montra au valet. Ces yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit tellement que pendant un instant, Antoine crut qu'elle allait toucher le sol. Une fois remis du choc, Plectrum mis un genou à terre et dis en inclinant la tête :

« - Je suis heureux de vous revoir après tant d'années mon Prince… »

Le dit Prince eu un léger mouvement de recul suite à cette marque de respect dont il avait perdu l'habitude.

« - Relève-toi Plectrum ! Je ne suis plus habitué à de telle marque de respect! Et tu peux sortir Nyo ! C'est une veille connaisance ! »

Nyo sorti de sa cachette alors que Plectrum se relevait. Antoine le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« - Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir ! Comment Vas-tu ? Comment va Ouki et Maître Alexis ? Et ses frères ? Est-ce que David a enfin demandé Charlotte en mariage ?

\- Wow ! Wow ! Une question à la fois la prochaine fois ! Donc, Oui je vais bien ainsi que tous les autres. Oui, David a fait sa demande il y a 10 ans maintenant et ils vivent très heureux.

\- Je suis content pour eux ! (Un détail le frappa) Mais que je suis étourdi ! j'en oubli les bonne manières ! Plectrum, je te présente Nyo, c'est la personne qui m'as aidé a survivre durant ces 13 années. Nyo, Voici Plectrum, un des valets d'un de mes anciens professeurs.

\- Enchanté, dit Plectrum en tendant la main, je suis ravi de rencontrer le premier vrai ami que ce fait Messire Antoine

\- Moi de même répondit il en serrant la main tendu, et tu ne m'avais pas dit que j'était ton seul ami ! lança t il à l'adresse d'Antoine, un sourire dans la voix

\- On va dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup de relation avec des gens de l'extérieur… finit il par dire avec un rire nerveux…. Et… Hum… que nous vaut ta visite en ces lieux ? [Non non, Antoine ne tente pas un changement de discutions désespéré]

\- Ah oui ! Mon Maître a réussi à avoir un nouveau logement dans le coin, car, il faut que tu le saches, il a été poussé à l'exil.

\- Comment cela se fait il ?

\- Le roi à beaucoup d'influence (le mépris se sentait dans son timbre de voix) Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'avait envoyé au château pour prendre de tes nouvelles et j'ai appris par des dames de chambre que le roi t'avais poussé à quitter le château il y a maintenant 12 ans de ça. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'a envoyé te chercher dans toutes les rues de la ville…

\- Je vois… Je suppose qu'il souhaite me voir alors ?

\- Que vous êtes perspicace! Raillât-il

\- Toujours aussi cynique…(il soupira) Bien, je veux bien te suivre, par contre… (Il se tourna vers Nyo) Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je vais voir mon ancien Professeur que tu dois croire que je t'abandonne ! (s'adressant à Plectrum) Peut-il nous accompagner ?

\- Eh oui, je ne pense pas que Maître Alexis y voit un quelconque problèmes !

\- Eh bien soit ! allons-y !"

Après avoir renfilé la capuche de sa cape et avoir mis ses provision dans un sac, Antoine et Nyo suivirent Plectrum en direction de la demeure de Breut.

**Et voila la fin du chapitre 2 ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! une petite review s'il vous plait? pour avoir votre avis! que ce soit positif ou négatif!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !/SBAFF/ et voilà mon chapitre 3! ^^ Et je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez... Je viens de poster deux chapitre et je suis déjà a 279 vues? O.o j'ai encore du mal a le réaliser (sachant que les tout premières fictions que j'écrivais sur mon tout premier blog ne dépassait jamais les 10 vues...)**

**Bonne j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture! ^^ **

Antoine et Nyo suivaient Plectrum dans les rues de la cité. La scène pouvait paraître étrange pour des observateurs extérieurs : un valet richement vêtu suivit par deux homme encapuchonné dont un se déplaçait avec grâce et prestance, se n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait régulièrement.

« - Mais où nous conduis-tu Plectrum ? Par ici, il n'y a aucune habitation. Demanda Antoine

\- En effet, il n'y a aucune habitation, donc aucun regard trop curieux pour voir ce que je vais faire… Se contenta de répondre le valet

\- Peu importe les années qui s'écoule et le temps qui passe, tu resteras toujours une source de grands mystères pour moi Plectrum

\- Je vais prendre ceci pour un compliment. »

\- Après avoir tourné un énième fois derrière un bâtiment abandonné, ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac.

« - Bien, et maintenant que nous sommes ici et qu'il n'y a aucun chemin, que faisons nous ? demanda Nyo

\- Patience, répondit Plectrum, vous allez voir »

D'un geste habile, le valet sortit de son long manteau une étrange baguette, chose qu'Antoine reconnu immédiatement

« - Ne me dis pas que c'est…

\- Un bâton de mille chemins ? Oui, c'est exact

\- Mais… Comment ? Il n'en existe que très peu sur Terre !

\- Nous l'avons gagné grâce à un pari fait avec un puissant sorcier… (Plectum ricana) Il n'a toujours pas compris comment nous avons fait !

\- Et bizarrement je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir … Trouva bon d'ajouter Nyo.

\- Bon, reculez vous, je vais l'utiliser. Vérifiez qu'il n'y ait personne »

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux environs, Antoine et Nyo informèrent Plectrum qu'il n'y avais personne. Ce dernier remonta les manches de son manteau et commença une incantation. Un dessin magique apparu à ses pieds alors qu'une lumière blanche l'illuminait depuis le sol. Il pointa alors le bâton vers le mur et il dit :

« Conduis nous chez mon Maître ! »

Sur le mur apparut alors un rectangle de lumière qui se changea en une porte. La lumière disparut ainsi que le cercle magique.

« - Dépêchez vous avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas, la porte disparaît une fois refermée. »

Trop abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils ne répondirent pas. Ce fut Plectrum qui franchit la porte en premier, rapidement suivi de Nyo. Antoine fut le dernier à passer. La porte se referma après son passage et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu… Le calme repris ses droits dans cette ruelle désormais vide.

_Dans une tour du château, un homme couronné gravissait de haute marche menant dans une salle où il se rendait tous les jours. Cet homme répondait au titre de Roi InThePanda. Son vrai nom étant inconnu pour l'auteur (enfin, elle sait qu'il s'appelle Victor mais trouve plus marrant de laisser « InThePanda »). Il était Duc à une époque, il avait combattu auprès du roi lors de la bataille du désert. Le pauvre Richard fut ensuite emporté par un « étrange » mal… Vraiment étrange… Il avait ensuite épousé la veuve reine qui avait succombé du même mal que son mari quelques mois plus tard… Drôle de coïncidence…_

_Et il y avait Antoine… Lui, il n'était pas mort… Cela aurait fait trop de coïncidence pour n'être qu'une simple maladie…Il avait fait en sorte que ce dernier soit chassé de façon discrète du château… Mais il ne devait surtout pas quitter la ville ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Cela pourrait causer de grand problème si on apprenait que le jeune homme avait été vu hors de la ville non accompagné de garde pour le protéger._

_Le Roi (si on pouvait le nommer ainsi) arriva devant la fameuse pour qu'il ouvrit. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et retira le long drap recouvrant le miroir qui répondait à toutes les questions. Il dit simplement : _

_« - Miroir, Mon Beau Miroir. Dis moi qui possède la chevelure la plus incroyable, folle et indomptable de tout le royaume ?_

_\- Mon cher roi, pendant longtemps ce fut vous qui possédiez la chevelure la plus folle du royaume. Cependant, le Prince Antoine, l'héritier légitime du trône en possède une bien plus folle que vous…_

_\- Tu mens… ! répondit avec froideur le roi …_

_\- Je ne peux mentir Maître, vous êtes dorénavant devancé par le Prince pour ce qui est d'avoir la masse de cheveux la plus conséquente. »_

_Le roi lâchât un cri de rage qui résonna dans toute le pièce avant d'en sortir en claquant la porte. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle du trône… « _Ainsi donc, le jeune Daniel m'aurait devancé… ? J'aurais du le tuer tant que j'en avais encore la possibilité ! »

_Il donna un violent coup de pied dans une table qui se renversa, faisant se briser le vase de Chine posé dessus. « _Réfléchis imbécile ! Réfléchis ! Que faire pour regagner mon statut d'homme à la chevelure la plus folle du royaume…? »

_Le roi resta perdu dans ses pensées de longues minutes…_

_" - Garde ! S'écriât il brusquement_

_\- Oui mon roi, Répondit celui qui venait d'arriver dans la salle._

_\- Va me chercher le fossoyeur…_

_\- Bien mon roi !"_

_Et il parti sans plus de cérémonie alors qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur le visage du Roi… Finalement, il allait regagner son titre plutôt que prévu…_

Dans une grande salle au mur recouvert par d'immense étagère pleines de livres, un homme seul était assis sur un fauteuil. A coté de lui se trouvait une table croulant sous des dizaines et des dizaines de bouquins plus épais les uns que les autres. Ses longs cheveux bouclés châtain foncé étaient retenus en arrière par un ruban noir. Quelques mèches argentées parsemaient ses cheveux et trahissaient son âge. Il ne quitta pas sa lecture quand une vive lumière apparu sur l'un des murs.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le trouve pas dans une rue que tu dois te sentir obligé de revenir ici à chaque fois Plectrum, dit simplement l'érudit sans qui lever le regard du livre qu'il lisait

\- Heureux de voir que tu fais confiance à ton valet en sa capacité de me retrouver, répondit une voix n'appartenant pas à ce dernier»

Alexis releva brusquement la tête et regarda en direction de la voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Il se leva précipitamment et se plaça devant lui.

« - Antoine, c'est… C'est bien toi ? C'est bien toi le petit garçon a qui j'enseignais à l'époque au château ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Regarde (il sorti la montre de sa poche et la lui tendit) Je ne l'ai jamais quittée … »

Les yeux de l'ancien professeur se remplirent de larmes et sans même laisser le temps à Antoine d'esquisser un geste, il le prit dans ses bras, laissant libre cour à ses larmes de soulagement.

Bien que surpris par ce geste de familiarité que lui adressé son ancien Maître, il lui rendit l'accolade. Finalement Alexis se détacha d'Antoine.

« - Excusez moi... C'est juste que… Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour vous et quand j'ai su que vous n'étiez plus au château je… réussit-il à articuler avant d'exploser de nouveau en sanglot. »

Le bruit qu'avait fait Breut en pleurant avait attirée l'attention de Ouki qui était venu précipitamment dans la grande bibliothèque et qui avait exprimé sa joie en revoyant l'ancien élève de son maître. Ils furent rapidement rejoins des frères d'Alexis ainsi que de Charlotte qui exprimèrent eux aussi leur soulagement.

Antoine ne savait que faire face à une telle marque de gentillesse envers lui qu'il se contenta de sourire bêtement. Après avoir (enfin) réussi à calmer tous le monde, Antoine leur présenta Nyo puis leur expliqua comment il avait vécu durant ces 13 années.

Il appris aussi ce qu'était devenu toute la tribu Breut. Il sut que malgré l'exil forcé, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré quelconque problème. Il appris aussi que la maison où ils se trouvaient actuellement était en lisière de la muraille, leur offrant une possibilités de retranchement aux seins des murs en cas d'attaque.

Après ses quelques explications, ils décidèrent de festoyer autour d'un bon repas. En effet, la connaissance d'Alexis lui avait permis de se faire engager par de nombreuse famille de noble qui souhaitait donner la meilleure éducation possible à leurs enfants. Les sommes ainsi amassés lui avait permis d'acheter la maison où il se trouvait actuellement et d'engager un cuisinier qui leur fit un somptueux festin.

Antoine était plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ancien maître et ce dernier envisageait aussi d'engager Nyo pour donner des cours d'art à ses élèves après avoir vu ses qualités artistiques. Chose qu'il avait tout de suite accepté. Antoine était enchanté pour son ami.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alexis les conduit vers les chambres destinées aux invités en leur disant de se reposer et que demain, il aviserait pour trouver un moyen pour permettre à Antoine de regagner sa place de Prince.

C'est donc le ventre plein et les rires de ses amis dans la tête qu'Antoine entra dans sa chambre. Après avoir enfilé des vêtements de nuit que lui avaient préparé les deux valets, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'adossa au rebord pour admirer les étoiles. Et il laissa ses pensées dériver vers sa jeunesse et vers une étrange rencontre qu'il avait faite bien des années plus tôt

Il avait tout juste 6 ans et avait obtenu la permission exceptionnelle de se balader seul dans le jardin du château. Il s'était approché des arbres de la forêt adjacente au jardin après avoir aperçu une biche. Alors qu'il allait partir, abandonnant l'espoir d'approcher cette dernière déjà partie, il entendit une branche craquer, un cri et le bruit de quelque chose qui s'écrase lourdement au sol.

Il s'approcha de l'origine du dit cri et il vit au sol un garçon plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux châtains négligemment brossé dont certaines mèches venaient taquiner ses yeux couleur saphir. L'enfant était richement vêtu, une cape sur le dos et une épée à la taille.

L'enfant a terre lâcha un cri de surprise quand il aperçut Antoine et d'un même geste, se redressa sur ses pieds en portant sa main au fourreau de son épée

« - Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! S'empressa de dire Antoine, Je m'aventurais dans ces bois avec l'espoir de voir une biche que j'eusse aperçut quelques minutes avant. Le bruit que vous avez fait en tombant ma intrigué c'est tout ! Je vous promets que je ne ferrais rien !

\- Tu es donc un ami… ? Et bien soit. Désolé d'avoir réagit ainsi, répondit le garçon face à lui en se détendant. Je me présente, Mathieu Sommet, fils du roi Batiste du royaume que vous nommez " par delà les montagnes " (A l'entente de se titre, Antoine s'empressant de faire une révérence) Et… A qui ai-je affaire ?

\- Je… Je me nomme Antoine Daniel, fils du roi Richard, Maître de ses lieux. Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! »

Le prénommé Mathieu s'empressa de faire aussi un révérence à Antoine à l'énonce de son statut, puis ils commencèrent à discuter de bon train. Antoine appris ainsi que le susnommé Mathieu avait huit ans et était en ces lieux pour passer quelques jours de repos en parfait anonyme vu qu'aucun sujet du royaume du roi Richard, ni même ses souverains, ne savait à quoi ressembler les dirigeant du royaume des Sommet et ses enfants. Il avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance de ses parents et avait décidé d'explorer la ville.

« - Et, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans les branches de ses arbres ?

\- Je… Je voulais voir si je voyais quelque chose…

\- Et que cherchiez vous ? Je pourrais vous montrer où serait la chose que vous cherchiez vous savez !

\- En vérité, je cherchais plus des personnes…

\- Vous ne deviez pas voir grand-chose avec toutes ses branches vous entravant la vue alors !

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas ! (il soupira) Donc, je disais, je cherchais des personnes, plus précisément mes 5 frères et ma sœur…

\- Ils n'étaient pas avec vous ?

\- Non… Ils ont tous disparut il y a un an de ça… Je les cherche toujours…

\- Et, pourquoi pensiez vous que vous les verriez en montant dans cet arbre ? Ils ne peuvent pas être dans notre royaume, vous venez de beaucoup trop loin…

\- Je le sais bien… Mais j'ai exploré tout le territoire de mes parents en vains… Je cherche donc dans d'autres endroits avec l'espoir de les retrouver…

\- Je comprends… Pouvez vous me donner une description d'eux ? Que je sache qu'elle genre de personne chercher dans le futur…

\- Vraiment ? Vous m'aideriez dans mes recherches… ? (Antoine acquiesça) Je… Je vous remercie beaucoup ! Bon… Alors, il y a tout d'abord les trois aînés… Loup, Mickael et Arnaud, des triplés. Loup est le plus bagarreur de la fratrie. Mickael, quand a lui, préférait la musique et enfin Arnaud était le plus intelligent. Ils ont onze ans actuellement et ils sont tous les trois identiques… »

Antoine écoutait respectueusement les dires de Mathieu et gravait chaque détail dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir partir à leur recherche à son tour…

« - Ensuite, il y les jumeaux, Pépin et Marine. Malgré qu'il soit se sexe différent, ils se ressemblent comme deux goutte d'eau. Pépin est un peu, voir beaucoup, rêveur et Marine… Bas, c'est une fille quoi ! Ils ont actuellement neuf ans… Et enfin, il y a Isaac, le plus jeune. Il est né après moi et il a un caractère vraiment enfantin et il vient a peine d'avoir sept ans…

\- c'est bien beau de me dire qu'ils se ressemblent entre eux, mais comment les reconnaître quand on ne sait pas a quoi ils ressemble ?

\- C'est bien simple… On a tous les mêmes visages… Comme si… Comme si nous étions né au même moment…

\- Vous voulez dire que vous vous ressemblez comme… Euh… Sept goutte d'eau alors que vous avez tous au moins une année d'écart ?

\- C'est exact…

\- Je vois… Bon, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour essayer de retrouver vos frères et votre sœur ! Je…

\- Messire Antoine… ! C'est l'heure de votre toilette, cria une voix lointaine

\- Ah ! Je… Je m'excuse mais je me dois de m'éclipser. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance !

\- Moi de même ! (Antoine commença à s'éloigner) Attendez ! (Mathieu détacha un ruban de son vêtement) En gage de notre amitié ! »

Antoine pris le ruban des mains de Mathieu et réfléchit quelques secondes puis il détacha un bouton de son veston qui lui tendit

« - En gage de notre amitié, se contenta de répondre Antoine avec un souritr »

Puis, le jeune garçon aux yeux saphir avait disparu et il ne l'avait jamais revu. Antoine se leva et alla fouiller dans la poche de son vêtement qui contenait sa montre. Dans une des doublure se trouvait le ruban rouge que lui avait donné le prince de part de la les montagnes. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, le ruban ne s'était pas abîmé. Le dernier des Daniel sourit, puis, sentant la fatigue le gagner, parti finalement se coucher…

_Dans la salle du trône, un homme, sa pelle à la main, venait de faire son entrée et posa un genou à terre face au roi_

_« - Vous m'avez demandé votre majesté ? Demandât le fossoyeur_

_\- Oui François… J'aurais besoin de tes services… Il faudrait que tu te fasse passer pour un de mes gardes royaux et que tu… »_

Alexis Breut buvait une tasse de thé dans la cuisine de sa maison. Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était couché la veille, il ne trouvait pas le besoin de dormir plus… Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres… Il avait retrouvé son ancien élève en bonne santé et il avait un début de plan pour lui permettre de reprendre le pouvoir en faisant éclater la vérité sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant ses treize années. Ses réflexions furent coupées par des coups portés à la porte. Il s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit.

« - Oui ?

\- Bonjours cher monsieur ! Désolé de venir vous déranger de bon matin mais j'ai un communiqué urgent du roi.

\- Et a qui ai-je affaire ?

\- Au colonel Kriss ! Le roi souhaite informer tous ces sujets que le jeune prince a échappé à ses occupations royales et qu'il se balade sans protection dans le royaume ! Il donnera une forte récompense à celui qui le ramènera sain et sauf au château pour qu'il soit de nouveau en sécurité. »

**Eeeeeeeeeeeet c'est la fin de mon chapitre 3 ! Si le chapitre vous a plus, laissé une review, si il ne vous a pas plus… Laissez en un quand même ! À la prochaine ! **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut les noctambules! ^^ Il est actuellement 22:50 et voilà mon chapitre 4 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Et un grand merci à La Mandragore de Nantes pour m'avoir corrigée! :)**

« - Donc, tu es en train de me dire qu'un garde royal est venu toquer chez toi pour te dire que le roi donne une récompense à la personne qui me ramènera sain et sauf au château ? Résuma Antoine

\- En gros, c'est ça, Répondit Alexis.»

L'héritier souffla tout l'air présent dans ses poumons en s'appuyant sur la table située derrière lui… Il ne comprenait pas. Victor (puisqu'il se nommait ainsi), le roi qui l'avait plus ou moins éloigné de la couronne en secret demandait à ce qu'il rentre au palais ?

Et, a fortiori, avait réussi à faire croire aux gardes royaux qu'il s'était échappé du palais, chose qui, avec un minimum de bon sens, était inconcevable pour tous ceux qui vivaient au château vu qu'il n'y était plus depuis treize ans !

« - Ok, là j'ai du mal à suivre l'histoire, il y a trop d'informations en même temps. Dit finalement Nyo, qui était aussi présent dans la pièce, en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a plus aucune logique dans la tête de notre bon roi… Enfin « bon », tout est relatif… Commenta Plectrum

\- Peut-être qu'il veut tout simplement repartir sur de bonnes bases ? crut bon de dire Ouki

\- Tu fais exprès d'être aussi con ? demanda le plus cynique des deux valets

\- C'est une possibilité à envisager, finit par lâcher Antoine, même si j'ai du mal à le concevoir… »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que les personnes présentes essayaient de comprendre la situation. David, Jeremy et Charlotte s'étaient portés volontaires pour aller glaner deux trois informations à droite, à gauche dans la ville. Inconsciemment, Antoine avait glissé sa main dans sa poche pour serrer dans sa main la montre que lui avait offerte Alexis et le ruban rouge du prince/ami qu'il avait rencontré il y a fort longtemps…

« - Bon ! C'est un peu (Beaucoup) la panique en ville actuellement…, dit Jeremy en entrant dans la pièce, brisant ainsi le silence

\- Tout le monde dit avoir vu le prince, d'autre qui l'on logé chez eux et y'en a même qui font passer de parfait inconnu pour Antoine…, continua David

\- Et franchement, je ne vois pas où ils trouvent la ressemblance… finit Charlotte

\- Genre, j'aurais des sosies dans la ville sans que je n'en aie jamais croisé un ? demanda Antoine

\- Je cherche toujours à trouver la ressemblance qui existe entre toi et un nain unijambiste borgne avec un œil de verre, dit la seule femme de la pièce

\- Ah ouais quand même… Y'en a qui ont de l'imagination, commenta Nyo

\- Mais ça ne résout pas notre problème, coupa Alexis, Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

\- Peut-être devrions-nous fuir ? Sa serait certainement mieux pour la sécurité de tous… Proposa Ouki

\- Ou bien profiter du chaos ambiant pour faire un coup d'Etat et faire monter Antoine sur le trône, lança Plectrum en tapant du poing dans sa main »

Rapidement, la salle fut remplie de tous les plans possibles et imaginables pour essayer de résoudre ce problème plus qu'épineux. Et c'est dans cette cacophonie qu'une seule voix réussit à surpasser les autres, imposante :

« Je vais me rendre au château comme le souhaite le roi »

Tout le monde se tut et se mit à fixer Antoine avec une expression trahissant toutes leurs émotions : étonnement, choc, peur, respect.

« - Tu… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, commença Alexis, la voix tremblante

\- Oui, et je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Mais il y a certainement une autre alternative… essaya Ouki

\- Peut-être, mais c'est la seule solution qui ne mettra personne en danger. Mon choix et fait et vous vous devez de le respecter ! »

Personne ne répondit à cette déclaration, les propos d'Antoine semblaient flotter dans l'air et la façon dont il les avait exprimés… Il avait beau vivre depuis près de treize ans dans les rues comme un mendiant et un voleur, il avait bien retenu les leçons de son maître et avait bien observé comment son père et sa mère réussissaient à maintenir l'ordre… Il avait ça dans le sang, cela ne fit nul doute…

« Tu es bien le fils d'un roi… murmura l'ancien professeur, un sourire se dessinant sur le visage »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, Alexis mis un genou à terre en inclinant la tête et dit :

« Qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs »

Il fut aussitôt imité par toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Antoine se senti tellement gêné qu'il en perdit la parole.

«Bien, dis l'érudit, nous allons t'escorter jusqu'au château. Plectrum ?

-A vos ordres Maître ! »

Il sorti alors le bâton de mille chemins de sa manche et ouvrit une porte…

_Le roi était assis dans la salle du trône et venait d'expédier un énième inconnu se faisant passer pour le jeune prince. Il souffla de rage. Pendant encore combien de temps allait il devoir subir tous ces bouffons se faisant passer pour une personne qu'ils ne sont pas avant que le vrai n'apparaisse ? Sa patience allait bientôt atteindre ses limites._

_« - Mon roi, Le colonel Kriss dit que le véritable Antoine Daniel s'est rendu seul face à lui en ayant appris que vous le recherchiez !_

_\- Faite le entrer ! répondit exaspéré Victor, s'attendant à avoir affaire une fois de plus à un guignol qui allait lui faire perdre son temps…_

~Quelques Minutes plus tôt~

Antoine était caché dans une ruelle non loin du grand portail menant au palais. A ses côtés se trouvait Alexis, Nyo et Plectrum. Jeremy, David, Charlotte et Ouki avait préférés rester dans la demeure d'Alexis.

« - Bon, ben… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller… dit finalement Antoine

\- T'as intérêt à rester en un seul morceau, répondit Nyo, Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon frère des rues !

\- Ha ha ! Promis je ferai attention !

\- Tu te souviens bien de tout ce que je t'ai enseigné pour bien paraître à la COUR ?

\- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ferais honneur à l'éducation que tu m'as donné il y a de ça plusieurs années ! »

Le professeur sourit, puis, après un instant de réflexion, pris son ancien élève dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je suis sûr que tes parents seraient très fiers de toi »

Ces paroles surprirent et touchèrent énormément Antoine qui essuya rapidement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il s'éloigna après leur avoir dit au revoir d'un signe de main et se dirigea aux portes du château, la capuche de sa cape sur la tête.

Le colonel Kriss commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il ne s'était rien passé, et il pensait sérieusement à commencer une petite sieste. C'est alors qu'il vit cette ombre suspecte s'approcher du palais de manière un peu trop prudente à son goût…

« - Hey ! Vous là-bas ! Que venez-vous faire en ces lieux céans ?

\- Je… Je viens pour l'annonce qu'a faite le roi…

\- Et à qui ai-je affaire ? Demanda le garde suspicieux »

L'inconnu regarda aux alentour avant de retirer sa cape et de dire :

« A Antoine Daniel »

XxxxxX

Un garde venait de toquer à la grande porte de la salle du trône et dit d'une voix forte :

« - La personne déclarant être Antoine Daniel est devant la porte de la salle…

\- Faite-le entrer, répondit le roi exaspéré, s'attendant à un énième usurpateur »

Le garde sorti et reviens accompagné du colonel Kriss et d'un jeune homme dont la cape masquait le visage. Ce dernier mit un genou à terre.

« - C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer votre Majesté…

\- Retire ta cape, que je vois ton visage… Répondit simplement le roi »

L'inconnu se releva et retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage au reste de l'assistance. Une femme faisant le ménage laissa échapper un cri de surprise alors que le roi le regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Puis, un sourire se dessinant sur le visage, dit :

« - Mon cher Antoine ! Que je suis heureux de te revoir! fit le roi en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire l'accolade »

_Faux, Tous chez lui sonnait faux_ pensa Antoine, mais il ne dit rien et la lui rendit.

« - Ecoute mon cher, je me suis rendu compte que nous sommes parti sur de mauvaises bases. Je sais que ces dernières années ont dues être éprouvantes pour toi… Repartons sur de bonnes bases d'accord ?

_Au temps ne pas le contrarier_

\- D'accord répondit Antoine »

XxxxxX

Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'Antoine était revenu au Château. Les femmes de chambre qui l'avaient connu tout petit s'empressèrent de venir prendre des nouvelles en lui disant de se méfier du roi. Il pouvait se montrer imprévisible…

Mais cela faisait aussi deux semaines qu'Antoine n'était pas sorti de l'aile qui lui était réservé. Il n'avait ni accès au reste du château ni au jardin, se contentant du petit balcon dont était doté une des fenêtres de la chambre. C'est aussi sans entrain qu'il alla ouvrir à la personne qui venait de toquer à sa porte.

« - Bonjour Messire Antoine ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Euh bien… Mais à qui ai-je affaire… ?

\- Que je suis bête ! Je me présente : François Theurel, simple garde. Le roi se doutant fort de l'ennui qui doit vous GAGNER m'envoie vous chercher pour vous proposer une balade en forêt.

\- Le roi veut se balader avec moi… ? Demanda Antoine, incrédule

\- Non ! Il aurait bien aimé mais ses obligations l'en empêchent. Mais se souciant de votre bien-être, il pense qu'une balade en pleine nature vous ferra le plus grand bien ! Et il m'a aussi demandé de vous escorter pour que vous ne vous blessiez pas.

\- Et bien … d'accord, Répondit Antoine avec entrain, laissez-moi quelques minutes pour le préparer et je vous rejoins. »

Antoine referma la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'attention de la part du roi mais il n'allait pas refuser car il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer ferme. Il enfila un pantalon de toile jaune avec un haut manche longue de même couleur. Il enfila par-dessus un haut de soie bleu roi avec de longue manche à l'intérieur rouge. Il fouilla dans la poche d'un de ses anciens vêtements et en ressorti la montre et le ruban. La montre fut glissée dans une poche située sur la partie droite de son haut. Puis, il prit le ruban, et après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, le noua autour de son cou et enfila sa cape avant de sortir.

Il rejoignit le garde qui l'attendait devant la porte de son appartement et ils rejoignirent une calèche qui les mena dans la forêt. Une fois la calèche arrêtée, le garde dit :

« - Plus loin sur le sentier, se trouve une clairière avec un ruisseau la longeant, le reflet de la lumière du soleil rend le spectacle magnifique à voir…

\- Vraiment ? Allons voir ça de plus près ! Je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde ! »

Antoine commença alors à s'éloigner dans la forêt, ne se doutant pas qu'en vérité, cette fameuse clairière n'existait pas. Le « garde » sortit alors des fournées une pelle qui y était caché ainsi qu'un couteau. Il s'approcha doucement d'Antoine qui était dos à lui et repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le roi quelques temps plus tôt…

_« - Vous m'avez demandé votre __majesté ? demanda le fossoyeur_

_\- Oui François… J'aurais besoin de tes services… Il faudrait que tu te fasses passer pour un de mes gardes royaux et que tu emmènes Antoine dans la forêt lorsque nous aurons réussi à le faire revenir au château… »_

Ses mains tremblaient en tenant le manche. Le fossoyeur resserra sa prise autour de la pelle pour les calmer…

_« … Tu devras alors l'assommer avec ta pelle puis le tuer avec ce canif, continua __le roi en sortant un couteau de sa poche… »_

Il leva la pelle haut au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur le crâne du chevelu…

_« Et je voudrais que tu me ramènes comme preuve le cœur et le foie d'Antoine dans cet écrin… »_

Un bruit sourd et métallique résonna dans toute la forêt désormais silencieuse…

XxxxxX

Le fossoyeur rentra dans la salle du trône et dit en se mettant à genou

« - Votre Ordre a bien été exécuté mon roi… Voilà l'écrin contenant le foie et le cœur de Daniel…dit-il en tendant la boite

\- Bien ! Tu auras ta récompense, dit-il à François, Gardes !

\- Oui mon roi ?

\- Amenez ce coffret au chef cuisinier s'il vous plait, je voudrais pouvoir manger son contenu ce soir… dit le roi alors qu'un horrible rictus venait de se dessiner son visage »

**Et c'est la fin ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimez ! laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^ **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut, Salut ! Et voilà mon chapitre 5 ! ^^ En espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai repris les cours et je n'ai pas accès à internet la semaine étant en internat ! je vais certainement passer à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ! Voila ! ^^**

**Merci****à La Mandragore de Nantes pour m'avoir relu et corrigée !**

Il devait se dépêcher de trouver Le trouver, avant qu'_Il_ ne s'en rende compte qu'il l'avait trahi… Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix et il ne regrettait pas ce dernier… Il resserra sa prise sur sa pelle, rajusta sa sacoche puis tourna de nouveau dans une énième rue… Avant de percuter violemment une personne venant dans le sens opposé.

« - Excusez-moi ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! S'empressa de dire le pelleteur

\- Ce n'est rien répondit l'homme face à lui. »

François en profita pour mieux le détailler. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux bouclés châtains zébrés de blanc retenu par un ruban noir. Ses vêtements, ainsi que sa manière de tenir montrait une grande sagesse « _Certainement un érudit »_ pensa-t-il. Il le détailla quelque seconde encore alors que ce dernier s'éloignait puis il eut une soudaine révélation … Si cette personne était bien celui qu'il pensait être, il devait le prévenir. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout…

« - Monsieur attendez ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Êtes-vous Messire Alexis Breut, ancien précepteur du Prince ?

\- Effectivement, c'est moi… répondit-il interloqué, Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'aurais besoin de vous parler dans un lieu à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… »

Alexis réfléchis quelques instants

« Je connais un endroit discret qui pourrait correspondre à vos attentes… Suivez-moi. »

François commença à suivre Alexis. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes à travers les rues de la ville, puis, ils arrivèrent à une veille battisse. L'homme qui marchait en tête souleva une planche et invita le pelleteur à entrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta et fut rapidement suivi par l'érudit.

« - Vous savez qui je suis, commença Alexis, Mais je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître… votre nom ?

\- Je me prénomme François Theurel, fossoyeur de profession. J'ai un message à vous transmettre de la part de Messire Antoine…

\- Vraiment ? Comment va-t-il ? Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui depuis quelques temps !

\- Je suppose qu'il va bien… (Alexis le regarda étrangement) Ce que je vais vous dire pourra vous paraître horrible, étrange voire complètement farfelu, mais c'est la pure vérité et je vous demanderais de ne pas me couper durant mon explication… »

La curiosité d'Alexis était piquée à vif. Il acquiesça, prêt à entendre le fameux récit du pelleteur…

François inspira profondément puis dit :

« Il y a deçà quelques temps, le roi m'as convoqué pour me faire une demande… Etrange… (Il jeta un œil à son vis-à-vis qui l'écoutait avec un regard suspicieux) Surtout ne vous emportez pas et laissez-moi finir mon explication… Je disais donc, le roi m'a demandé de… (Il déglutit)… De tuer le prince et de ramener son cœur et son foie... »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour l'érudit qui commença à trembler de rage

« - Alors c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait rechercher… dit Alexis en détachant chacun de ses mots, Et vous… ! Est-ce que vous l'avez… ?

\- Et c'est là que mon explication peut paraître légèrement ambiguë… Conformément à ses ordres, le roi a interdit à Antoine tout accès à l'extérieur pendant près de deux semaines pour que ce dernier ressente l'envie de sortir, n'importe où, tant qu'il ne restait pas dans l'enceinte du château… Je l'ai donc conduit dans la forêt et… »

_Un bruit sourd et métallique résonna dans toute la forêt désormais silencieuse…_

_Antoine avait eu juste le temps de__voir __la personne qu'il prenait pour un garde soulever une pelle prête à s'abattre sur sa tête que ce dernier s'écroula au sol, tremblant, lâchant cette dernière qui émit un bruit métallique qui résonna dans toute la forêt._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il entendit François se mettre à sangloter…_

_« - Pardon… Pardon mon Prince… Je… Je ne voulais pas… »_

_Bien que légèrement choqué par l'action qu'avait failli commettre l'homme à la pelle, Antoine s'agenouilla, et, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'homme au sol, demanda_

_« - Je dois avouer que tout ceci m'échappe… Pourquoi avez-vous essayez de me tuer… ? Et pourquoi me demandez-vous pardon… ?_

_\- C'est… C'est le roi qui m'avait demandé de vous tuer… Il… Il m'a menacé de m'exécuter dans les conditions les plus horribles si je ne le faisais pas… ! Alors, je me suis fait passer pour un garde comme il me l'avait demandé… Je pensais pouvoir le faire mais… Retirer la vie à un autre homme est … au-dessus de mes forces…_

_\- Je…, Antoine ne savait que dire suite à ses__révélations, Je suppose que dois vous remercier pour ne pas m'avoir tué alors… Vous savez vous… Vous pouvez lui faire croire que je suis mort en me laissant disparaître dans la nature et …_

_\- Si seulement c'était si simple ! Il m'a aussi demandé comme preuve que je ramène__votre__cœur et votre foie ! »_

_Antoine senti un haut le cœur le prendre…Comment le roi pouvait il souhaiter quelque chose de si horrible… ?_

_« - Comment vais-je faire… ? Si je ne les ramène pas, le roi va m'exécuter… ! Dit le pelleteur avant d'éclater en sanglot_

_\- Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser ceux d'une biche…Proposa Antoine, Il ne fera la différence…_

_\- Ce… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… réussi à articuler le fossoyeur, Quant à vous, filez ! Disparaissez dans ces bois et ne revenez jamais !_

_\- Très biens…Et… Puis-je vous demander une dernière chose… ? (son vis-à-vis acquiesça) Si jamais vous__rencontrez__des personnes qui pleurent ma mort, car il ne fait nul doute que le roi annoncera à tous le royaume que je suis mort, racontez leur ce que vous venez de me dire et donnez-leur ma cape._

_\- Mais cela ne prouvera pas le fait que vous êtes vivant !_

_\- Si au contraire, car je suis le seul à savoir comment l'attacher et la détacher correctement car elle ne peut l'être que d'une seule façon. Si vous aviez voulu me la retirer étant mort, vous auriez dû couper les liens…_

_\- Je vois… Puis-je avoir un nom peut-être… ? Pour m'aider à savoir à qui me confier…_

_\- Oui, euh…, Antoine réfléchi, Alexis Breut… Voilà une personne qui devra connaître la vérité. Si vous le croisez un jour, dites la lui… »_

_Antoine se leva, détacha sa cape et la tendit à François qui l'a pris légèrement tremblant… Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner dans la forêt pour disparaître, le fossoyeur l'attrapa par un pan de son vêtement_

_« - Pourrez-vous… Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner… ?_

_\- C'est déjà le cas, répondit doucement Antoine avec un sourire »_

_Puis il disparut dans les fourrées. François resta abasourdi par tant de bonté de la part du jeune homme… «_Il fera un bon roi » _pensa-t-il alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il sorti son couteau et parti à la recherche d'une biche à chasser…_

« -… Une fois la biche tuée, j'ai récupéré son cœur et son foie que j'ai donné au roi ensuite je suis parti du château pour partir à votre recherche. »

Alexis resta longtemps interdit, faisant tourner le récit de l'homme en face de lui en boucle dans sa tête. Il reprit la parole au bout de quelques minutes :

« - Montrez-moi sa cape… Que j'ai la preuve que tout ce que vous dites n'est que pure vérité… »

François s'empressa de sortir de sa sacoche la dite cape avant de la tendre à l'érudit. Ce dernier observa longtemps le vêtement avant de serrer le tissu dans ses mains…

« - Vous m'avez dit le vérité, ce qui veut dire qu'Antoine est à l'abris de tout danger… Je vous en remercie… Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous en échange… ?

\- Eh bien, je vous serai extrêmement reconnaissant de me trouver un lieu où je pourrais me mettre à l'abri car, à un moment où à un autre, le roi va se rendre compte de la supercherie et va vouloir me torturer avant de m'exécuter… Connaissez-vous un endroit qui pourrait correspondre à mes attentes… ?

\- Je peux vous loger chez moi si vous le désirez… Je pense que cela compensera les risques que vous avez pris en décidant de ne pas tuer Antoine…

\- Vraiment… ? Je… Je ne sais comment vous remercier… ! Je…

\- Trêve de bavardage ! Nous ferions mieux de nous éclipser tant que le roi n'est au courant de rien…

\- Vous avez raison… Je vous suis. »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que l'Erudit et le Fossoyeur quittèrent le bâtiment abandonné.

**XxxxxX**

« Froid »

Ce fut la première pensée qu'eut Antoine quand il émergea des ténèbres qui l'avait enseveli quelques heures plutôt. Il sentait l'herbe humide sous lui, dut à la rosée du matin. Il se redressa et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et il senti une bosse se former sur le côté gauche de son crâne… _« Ah oui, c'est vrai, hier François m'a__révélé__les véritables intentions du roi, je me suis enfui ensuite j'ai chuté d'une falaise… »_

Une fois toutes ses idées remises en place (ce qui fit, par la même occasion, accroître son mal de crâne), il se mit à détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il était dans une toute petite clairière, assis dans de l'herbe où se mêlait feuilles mortes, branches, châtaigne et autres produits de la nature… Sur sa gauche se trouvait une falaise d'environ 10 mètres de hauteur au bord escarpés _« J'ai eu de la chance, pensa Antoine, la chute aurait pu m'être fatale »_

Il se releva tout courbaturé, épousseta ses vêtements pour faire tomber tout ce qui c'était accroché à ses vêtements (Car, en vérité, Antoine était quelqu'un d'extrêmement maniaque) puis repris son chemin. Il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes maintanant qu'il senti la faim le gagner.

Il regarda rapidement aux alentour puis s'approcha d'un buisson aux fruits roses. Il allait en cueillir plusieurs pour les consommer quand il entendit la voix de son mentor résonner dans sa tête « … _Surtout ne touche pas à ses fruits ! Ce sont des Euonymus_ _europaeus_ _! En faible quantité, tu auras juste quelques troubles digestifs mais si tu en manges trop, tu seras pris de convulsions et tu en mourras ! »_

Antoine eut un mouvement de recul. Heureusement qu'il s'était souvenu à temps des leçons de son Maître… Mourir en mangeant un fruit, voilà une mort qui aurait bien fait rire le roi. Il se releva et se remit en marche en tentant d'ignorer les complaintes que lui adressait son ventre.

…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il marchait sans but dans cette forêt. Il avait pu remettre en marche sa montre en la remontant et la remettre à en s'aidant du soleil, comme il avait appris _« Dire que je pensais que toute ces leçons ne me serviraient peut être pas… »._

Dans la forêt régnait un silence apaisant à peine troublé par le bruit de ses pas et le bruissement de ses vêtements. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il fit un bon de plusieurs mètres quand il entendit une branche craquer dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et…

C'était juste un renard…

Antoine se maudit intérieurement d'avoir eu peur d'un simple animal. En parlant de ça, il avait toujours adoré les animaux, même si il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir très souvent, chose étrange quand on vivait dans une ville qui vivait de l'agriculture et de la vente du bétail… Antoine fut d'autant plus étonné quand il vit que le dit animal n'avait pas bougé alors qu'il s'était retourné brusquement.

« Approche, n'es pas peur… » Tenta Antoine en se baissant et tendant la main vers l'animal au pelage roux.

Le renard le fixa longuement, puis, sans crainte, s'approcha de lui et renifla sa main. Tout doucement, Antoine posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal, qui se laissa faire, et commença à le caresser doucement. Il s'assit finalement en tailleur tout en continuant de caresser l'animal, qui, contre toute attente se colla à lui, quémandant d'autres gratouilles.

Antoine fut un peu surpris mais continua de caresser l'animal. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça, mais quand il se décida à lever le regard de l'animal pour observer le ciel et en déduire l'heure, il fut plus que surpris de voir qu'il était déjà midi passé. Il prit alors l'animal dans ses bras, le posa dans l'herbe et lui expliqua qu'il devait partir avant de se rendre compte que l'animal ne devait pas comprendre.

Il continua sur sa route, puis, se sentant suivit, se retourna, le renard sur les talons…

« Tu as décidé de me suivre c'est ça… ? »

En guise de réponse, l'animal émit un petit glapissement. Antoine sourit doucement, lui caressa doucement la tête puis repris sa route avec un nouveau compagnon à ces côtés. Il vit plusieurs fois le renard disparaître dans les fourrées et ré apparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

Au bout d'un moment, Antoine décida de suivre le renard alors que ce dernier allait réitérer une nouvelle fois son petit numéro… Et il tomba sur un buisson de myrtilles. Il soupira de joie et commença à en cueillir pour se restaurer un peu. En donnant quelques une au renard (oui, les renards sont omnivores !) qui s'en délecta. Après avoir réussi à calmer leur faim, ils reprirent leur route. Alors que le jour commençait à décliner, ils tombèrent sur une clairière avec, en son centre, une petite maison avec une grange.

« Il y a donc des gens qui vivent ici ! Peut-être que je pourrais leur demander asile pendant quelque temps… »

Il s'approcha de la maison et toqua… Personne… « _Ils ont dû s'absenter…_ » Il s'adossa alors à l'un des murs de la maison et s'assit sur le sol, le renard sur les genoux, caressant son pelage distraitement…

La nuit gagna finalement la clairière, et Antoine sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Le renard sur ses genoux venait de s'endormir et émettait un léger ronronnement qui le berçait doucement. Ne pouvant plus résister, il se laissa doucement sombrer dans les doux bras de Morphée…

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou la gente!**_**¿Como está? Yo estoy muy bien. ¡Pardón por mi retraso pero no puedo escribir el fine de semana pasada! ¡Espero os gusta este capitulo! Y muchas Gracias a**_**La Mandragore de Nantes**_**por la corrección de este capitulo (¡google traducción es tu amigo![Pero, no le uso porque hablo un poco español])**_

La nuit tomba sur la forêt quelques temps après que le jeune Antoine ait sombré dans la douceur d'un sommeil réparateur. Et, dans cette même forêt silencieuse, apparut une ombre noire encapuchonnée qui se mouvait avec souplesse à travers les feuillages. L'ombre s'arrêta dans une clairière non loin de la maisonnée et attendit. Elle fut rapidement rejoins par cinq autres personnes. Une fois sur que tout le monde fut là, elle retira sa cape et dit d'une voix rauque :

« - Alors, comment c'est passé votre journée ?

\- Ma foi fort bien, répondit une voix nasillarde, j'ai fait de nouvelles découvertes avec les confrères scientifiques !

\- J'ai pu faire la manche à quelques passants qui ont eu pitié de moi… Dit une autre voix plus timide appartenant à quelqu'un de plus jeune

\- J'ai continué la robe que j'ai commençais dans la boutique du tailleur qui m'embauche, continua la seule voix féminine du groupe

\- Moi, j'ai animé avec Pep' le banquet qu'organisait le vicomte de Chandouidoui. Et toi ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu préférerais ne pas savoir gamin…répondit la première ombre à être arrivé. Bon, ce n'est pas que je me les pèle, mais il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer non ? »

Un « Oui » unanime répondit à cette affirmation et l'homme à la voix rauque prit la tête du petit cortège qu'il formait avec les cinq autres ombres. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, profitant du calme de la forêt endormie. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à la clairière où se trouvait leur petite chaumière. La lumière de la lune éclairait l'espace de sa lumière pâle accentuant l'ombre de la maison au niveau de certains murs…

Une forme noire se découpait à la limite entre la partie éclairée et la partie non éclairée du mur qui attira l'attention du plus jeune du groupe. Il s'en approcha silencieusement et, avant qu'il ne réussisse à faire quoique ce soit, une ombre bondit de la forme noire et se place devant, le dos rond, grognant. Il lâcha alors un petit cri de surprise qui attira l'attention d'un des autres.

« - Ben, qu'est-ce que t'as Gros ?

\- L-Là ! I-Il y a un truc qui grogne ! dit-il en pointant du doigt la chose. »

L'autre s'approcha alors du plus jeune et, après quelques instants de réflexions, dit

« - C'est qu'un renard Gros !

\- Comment ça « un renard », avança un autre, Qu'est-ce qu'un renard ferait ici ?

\- Je sais pas Gros ! Il en a peut-être trop pris !

\- On dirait qu'il protège quelque chose, finit par dire la seule femme du groupe. »

Alors, qu'ils essayaient de voir dans l'ombre, ce fut l'homme à la voix rauque qu'il leur apporta la solution en approchant une bougie de la dite ombre…

Il eut un moment de silence…

« - Les gars… Je crois qu'on a de la visite… »

**XxxxxX**

Ce furent les rayons du soleil venant chatouiller son visage qui réveilla Antoine. Il entrouvrit légèrement les paupières et vit que le renard n'était plus sur lui mais dans l'herbe juste à côté. Alors, qu'il allait esquisser un geste pour le caresser, il se rendit compte qu'il était couvert par une couverture… _Qu'est-ce que quoi ? _Fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'il réussit à avoir, l'esprit encore embrumé par la nuit qu'il venait de faire. Il s'étira doucement puis se rendit compte qu'une petite feuille repliée était placée juste à côté de lui. Il s'en saisi et lu :

_Cher jeune homme,_

_Nous vous avons trouvé hier soir endormis sur le mur de notre maison et nous nous doutons fort que vous deviez attendre notre venu. Nous n'avons point pu nous résoudre à vous réveiller, c'est pour cela que vous venez de vous éveiller avec cette couverture. Nous nous levons toujours à 8 heures. Venez__directement__nous voir pour que nous puissions discuter de tout cela._

_Cordialement,_

_Les hôtes de cette maison._

Bon, il semblerait que les habitants de cette maison ne soient pas hostiles… C'est déjà ça de gagné. Antoine se leva et, après l'avoir secoué pour en retirer toutes les feuilles et morceaux d'herbe, replia la couverture. Alors qu'il l'at glissé sous son bras, le renard s'éveilla et émis un petit glapissement. Le chevelu sourit doucement et lui caressa doucement la tête alors que l'animal au pelage roux ballait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre _8h30 bon, je devrais peut être ne pas les faire patienter plus alors !_

Et, fort de cette résolution, Antoine s'approcha de la porte et toqua. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et quelqu'un entrouvrit la porte.

« - Oh ! C'est vous. Entrez je vous prie. Dit une voix légèrement chantante »

La porte s'ouvrit plus grande pour le laisser entrer. Alors qu'il allait passer le seuil de la porte, il se retourna, et, posant un genou à terre, essaya de faire comprendre au renard qui l'accompagnait de ne pas rentrer

« - Ce n'est pas un problème s'il rentre ! Lança une voix rauque. Par contre, t'as intérêt à te magner. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient Gamin. »

Antoine fut légèrement surpris par tant de familiarité mais ne le montra pas. _Ils ne doivent pas savoir qui je suis…_

Il franchit finalement le seuil de la maison, talonné par le renard et la pièce se retrouva plongée dans la pénombre alors que la porte derrière lui se refermait. Il plissa légèrement les yeux pour distinguer ses interlocuteurs. Il ne les vit pas correctement, étant masqués par des capes, mais il en comptait six. Il détailla alors la pièce : Antoine se trouvait dans ce qui devait être la salle à manger avec au milieu de celle-ci une grande table en son milieu entourée de sept chaises… _Ah oui, l'assiette du pauvre c'est vrai !_* Un mur la coupait de la cuisine sans pour autant la séparer complètement grâce à une sorte de comptoir. Une grande fenêtre était sur un des murs et le volet était tiré. Il remarque aussi une peinture ainsi que beaucoup de casserole accrochée aux dits murs. _Une vraie maison de campagne ! bien différente des différents lieux où j'ai vécu jusqu' alors !_

Alors que le silence commençait à s'installer, Antoine eut un flash.

« - Ah euh ! Merci pour euh… Pour la couverture… Je euh… Tenez ! dit-il en la posant sur la table qui siégeait au milieu de salon. »

Les ombres continuaient de l'observer en silence… Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise quand l'une d'elle, dont la voix paraissait plus jeune, dit

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Pour être ainsi vêtu, tu ne dois pas être un simple habitant…Nous voulons tout savoir, Statut, Origine, Raison de votre présence en ces lieux (Antoine s'apprêtait à répondre quand il fut coupé) Et inutile de nous mentir, nous sentons les mensonges à mille lieux alors autant que vous jouiez franc jeu d'accord ? »

_Bon, il semblerait que cacher mon statut soit inutile avec eux…_Il soupira puis dit :

« - Je… Hum… Je me prénomme Antoine Daniel, Fils de feu le Roi Richard et la Reine Samuelle. Destitué de mon statut de prince par le Roi d'InThePanda il y a 12 ans de cela, j'ai survécu en errant dans la rue. Il y a quelques semaines, le roi m'a fait rechercher pour me ramener au château. Il a ensuite demandé à un fossoyeur déguisé en garde de m'emmener dans la forêt pour ensuite me tuer. Il n'en a pas eu le courage (Dieu merci) et je me suis enfui en tachant d'expliquer au mieux au mercenaire comment faire croire au roi que je suis mort. Ensuite, je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt et ai chuté d'une falaise. Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard et c'est en errant au hasard dans ces bois que je suis tombé sur votre chaumière et je me demandais si il était possible de demander asile pour quelques temps… »

Antoine conclu son récit par un léger soupir. En ressassant tous ces souvenirs, il se dit que sa vie était un joyeux capharnaüm. Il leva les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs dont il ne distinguait toujours pas les visages. Ils semblaient interdits.

« - Ton récit semble… Comment dire… ? Un peu dure à croire … J'ai du mal à croire que c'est la vérité, dis la seule femme du groupe

\- Je… Commença Antoine

\- Il est Honnête Gros ! Honnête avec un grand « H ». Je n'ai jamais senti autant d'onde de vérité autour de quelqu'un qui racontait son histoire !

\- Et comment en es-tu si sûr… ? reprit cette dernière

\- Il a raison, trancha l'homme à la voix rauque, Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas mentir ! Ce n'est pas dans sa nature… S'il dit que ce type est digne de confiance, c'est qu'il est ! »

Antoine retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. _Au moins ils me croient_, _c'est déjà ça !_ Il se dit, par la même occasion, que tout n'était pas perdu finalement…

« - Donc nous avons affaire au fils d'un roi, se dit l'homme à la voix rauque à lui-même, Si j'ai bien compris tes propos Gamin, tu serai à la recherche d'un abris ? (il acquiesça) Je pense que si nous trouvons un arrangement convenable pour les deux partis, cela ne devrait poser aucun problèmes n'est-ce pas ? Alors, s'il vous plait, attendez dehors pour que nous en discutions et que nous décidions de votre sort »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il fut conduit à la porte et dut attendre à l'extérieur. _J'ai l'impression d'être un accusé attendant sa sentence !_Il commença alors à caresser distraitement l'oreille de son renard attendant le verdict… _Mais__maintenant__que j'y pense ! Il n'a pas de nom ce renard !_

« - Dis, ça t'intéresserai pas d'avoir un petit nom rien qu'à toi ? »

Le renard émit un petit glapissement. _Prenons ça pour un oui. _Antoine se mit alors à réfléchir à un nom adéquat pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant que l'inspiration ne vienne enfin

« Que dirai-tu d'Angelus** ? »

Le renard émit un petit son plus qu'adorable en guise de réponse, ce qui arracha un sourire à Antoine. _Décidément !_ _Depuis quand suis-je devenu sensible aux choses mignonnes moi ?_Enfin, Il avait toujours trouvé que la plupart des animaux avaient des petites bouilles trop adorables et il ne résistait jamais face à l'un d'eux, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Il resta longtemps plongé dans ces pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'on lui dit :

« - Allez rentre ! On a fini de délibérer sur ton cas »

Antoine se redressa rapidement et re-rentra dans la maison. Il remarqua que le volet du fond était ouvert, baignant la salle dans la douce lueur du matin. Les 6 hôtes de la maison étaient alignés face à lui, tous à la même hauteur. Bien qu'ils soient éloignés de lui, il remarqua qu'il était bien plus grand qu'eux d'au moins une tête. Il les détailla ainsi un moment avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme à la voix rauque qui lui annonça sa « sentence» :

« - Nous avons longuement réfléchis à ton cas et nous avons finalement décidé que tu pourras rester vivre ici le temps qu'il faudra (Antoine allait les remercier quand il fut coupe d'un geste de main) Cependant, notre hospitalité ne sera pas gratuite. Nous sommes absent tout le long du jour sauf les dimanches, comme aujourd'hui (_Dimanche déjà ?_ Pensa Antoine _Diantre que le temps passe vite !_) Donc, tu profiteras de notre absence pour entretenir la maison et pour, dans de rares occasions, préparer le repas si la demande t'en en formulée. Quand penses-tu ? Un logis en échange du ménage ? Cela me semble être un bon compromis. Et une dernière chose, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fils d'un roi que je vais me mettre à te respecter comme un surhomme ! »

Il lui tendit alors une main à serrer. Antoine réfléchis quelques secondes avant de dire :

« - J'accepte à la seule condition qu'Angelus, mon renard, puisse rester avec moi et qu'il ait la permission de rentrer.

\- Fais comme tu veux Gamin ! S'il salit tout, ce sera ton problème de toute manière !»

Antoine inspira un bon coup puis serra la main qui lui était tendu. Et voilà, il avait réussi à trouver un logis en échange du ménage. Il s'en tirait à bon compte !

« - Une dernière chose, demanda l'héritier, Puis-je voir vos visages et connaitre vos noms ? Cela me serait fort utile !

\- Oui bien sûr ! dit l'un des hommes resté en retrait, nous somme d'une impolitesse ! »

Et, d'un même geste, les six étrangers retirèrent leurs capes, dévoilant leur visage devant un Antoine pantois…

Face à lui trouvait cinq hommes et une femme, comme il s'y attendait, cependant, chez les six personnes, on retrouvait les mêmes traits du visage reproduits à l'identique. Les cinq hommes possédaient une mâchoire carrée ainsi qu'une barbe de quelques jours. Leur cheveux châtains coiffés à la va vite ne donnait pas le même rendu selon les personnes, donnant ainsi une certaine variante a un visage reproduit à l'identique. La jeune femme, quant à elle, possédait aussi une mâchoire carré, quoique, beaucoup moins marquée que celle des autres. Ces longs cheveux châtain clair tirant sur le blond tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules. Malgré cette différence, elle leur ressemblait aussi comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Une chose était bien sur indéniable : ils étaient tous frères et sœur. Un détail attira l'attention du chevelu : leurs yeux avaient beau être dans les mêmes tons, aucun n'était à proprement dit réellement bleu, plus des variantes.

« - Commençons les présentations, dit l'homme à la voix rauque, Je me prénomme Loup, je fais partie des trois aînés de la fratrie.

\- Je suis Arnaud, continua un homme avec des lunettes, je fais partie des aînés.

\- Et moi, je suis Mickael, le dernier des trois aînés, finit un homme à la voix chantante. »

Antoine les détailla rapidement : Loup portait des vêtements noirs et avait un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Arnaud, quand à lui, l'observait comme s'il observait un sujet d'expérience et portait la tenue blanche des scientifiques. Mickael, quand à lui, ressemblait plus à un barde en tenue noire et blanche.

« - Je me présente, Marine, l'une des cadettes de la fratrie, et voici Pépin, mon jumeau. »

Le dit Pépin se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main, le regard vague. Il semblait à mille lieux de la maisonnée. Il était vêtu d'une tenue aux couleurs tirant sur le vert et le brun. La jeune Marine, quant à elle portait une robe ocre surmontée d'un tablier blanc.

« Et moi, Je suis Isaac, le plus jeune, ravi de faire votre connaissance ! »

Le dernier à avoir parlé avait un air plus enfantin que les autres sur le visage. Il portait des vêtements aux teintes bordeaux.

Bien que découvrant pour la première fois ces personnes ainsi que leur nom, Antoine ne pu s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci lui rappelait quelque chose, comme un vague souvenir d'enfance_… Ce ne doit pas être bien grave_ se dit-il alors qu'il portait inconsciemment sa main au niveau de son coup pour en effleurer le ruban qui s'y trouvait.

« - Allez ! Suis-moi ! dit le dénommé Mickael, je vais te conduire à ta chambre ! »

Il suivi le barde à travers la maison. Il traversa la salle à manger, suivit de son fidèle renard, avant d'arriver au niveau du salon comportant un canapé ainsi que de 3 fauteuils. Une grande bibliothèque recouvrait une partie du mur et sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvait un mouchoir dont la broderie n'était pas terminée. Il continua de le suivre et arriva au niveau d'un escalier qu'il gravit.

« - La salle d'eau se trouve sur ta gauche. Les trois chambres qui sont aussi sur le mur de gauche appartiennent respectivement à Loup, Arnaud et Moi. Sur la droite, ce sont celle de Marine, Pépin et Isaac. Bien sûr, tu n'as pas intérêt à y rentrer sans notre autorisation, même pour faire le ménage hein ! La tienne est au bout de ce couloir. Tu as de la chance que nous ayons prévu une pour nos invités surprise ! »

Effectivement, une porte se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres. Mickael en ouvrit la et Antoine y pénétra. Un simple lit s'y trouvait avec à ses côtés une table basse sur laquelle trônait une bougie à moitié consumée. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait un petit bureau avec une chaise et une commode. Le strict minimum en somme… Et cela convenait amplement à Antoine.

« - Eh bien… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de votre générosité, je…

\- C'est la moindre des choses voyons ! Et puis de toute manière, vous n'êtes pas logé totalement gratuitement (il eut un petit rire) Bon ! Je vais aller vous chercher des vêtements plus confortables que ce que vous portez actuellement d'accord ? »

Antoine acquiesça et l'homme habillé en barde sorti de la chambre. Antoine détailla de nouveau la pièce puis s'essaya sur le lit qui émit un petit grincement. Angelus, quant à lui, fit rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de se coucher au pied d'Antoine. Il attendit quelques minutes dans le silence avant que quelques timides fussent toqués à la porte. Antoine lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer et ce fut Isaac qui apparut.

« - Excusez-moi… J-je vous apporte des vêtements propres… Tenez ! Et… Euh… C'est pour vous dire que le repas sera prêt vers 12h… Tachez d'être à l'heure ! »

Puis la porte se referma. Antoine soupira, puis, prenant les vêtements qu'on lui avait apportés, se changea. Il enfila un haut de toile rêche brune ainsi qu'un pantalon dans la même teinte. Il y avait aussi un gilet noir pour accompagner l'ensemble ainsi que des souliers adaptés à la vie de campagne… _On dirait un vrai campagnard_! Se dit-il. Il glissa sa montre dans la poche de son gilet et noua le ruban autour de son poignet… Et c'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle vie d'Antoine dans la demeure de ses 6 étranges personnages…

**Voila voila ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et encore désolé pour mon retard ! (Vive l'internat et les devoirs !) On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 7 ! ^^**

***L'assiette du pauvre est une coutume que l'on avait à l'époque : celle de toujours préparer un couvert supplémentaire si jamais quelqu'un venait toquer à la porte et demandait à se restaurer.**

****Bon, la référence est plutôt simple à comprendre je pense ! ^^ Mais apparemment, pas tant que ça (Ma sœur ainsi que La Mandragore n'ont pas trouvé du premier coup par exemple !) Donc, si quelqu'un pense avoir trouvé la référence, qu'il me le dise par MP, le premier à avoir trouvé avant la publication du prochain chapitre aura droit à un OS sur le paring et/ou l'univers de son choix ! ^^ Petit indice, le nom Angelus n'a aucun rapport avec un renard! Qu'on se le dise! C'est plus comme... Un pseudo vous ****voyez? [= Je précise que cette référence à un rapport avec youtube et internet en général !]**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voili voilu ! Voici mon chapitre 7 !**

**Jesuisdésoléepourmonretard!**

**Par rapport à mon «****concours****» du dernier chapitre, je faisais référence à AngelMJ ! Et… Deux personnes m'ont données la bonne réponse ! Il s'avère qu'elles l'ont toute deux donné au même moment, l'une en MP et l'autre en review ! Et comme je n'ai pas envie de départager et que j'ai envie d'écrire tout le temps en ce moment, je leur écrirai à chacune un OS ! En espérant que cela leur fasse plaisir ! [Bon, je sais, j'aurais pu essayer de départager mais bon, je préfère cette alternative, pas vous… ?] Donc ! Les deux gagnantes sont :**

**Deponia**

**JustePhi**

**Mes chères demoiselles, vous serez priée de m'envoyer votre souhait d'OS en MP (Paring****choisi, univers… par contre, évitez de me demander un lemon, je ne sais pas les écrire... A la limite, un lime...)**

**Ah oui ! La Mandragore de Nantes ! C'est à ces deux demoiselles que tu dois donner le fondant ! Et grand merci à toi pour la****correction****de ce chapitre ! (et d'avoir gentiment accepté de me laisser te faire apparaître dans ce chapitre et dans de futur à venir!)**

**-Précision : toutes les personnes cités dans cette fiction s'auto appartiennent et leurs créations appartiennent à leur créateur respectifs.-**

**Bon, je parle je parle, mais vous attendez le chapitre ! Alors le voilà !**

_Ce jour-là, ce fut Plectrum qui fut chargé d'aller acheter des fruits et des légumes au marché. La veille, Maître Alexis était revenu de sa ballade de « reconnaissance » en ville accompagné d'un homme se disant fossoyeur et qui leur avait raconté une bien étrange fable…_

_«- … Oyez ! Oyez ! Chers sujets ! J'ai un communiqué important de la part de notre bon Roi… »_

« Bon », tout est relatif, _Pensa Plectrum_

_« -… Il vous fait part aujourd'hui d'une bien triste nouvelle… Hier, dans l'après-midi, Antoine Daniel, le seul héritier de la couronne, à… Fait une mauvaise chute alors qu'il se baladait dans la forêt escorté par un garde qui devait__assurer__sa protection… Ils ont fait maintes et maintes recherches pour le retrouver, malheureusement, il était trop tard… »_

_Des cris de choc s'élevèrent dans la foule alors qu'ils__commençaient__à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer…_

_« -… Ces funérailles auront lieu dans l'intimité la plus totale… Cependant, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez lui rendre hommage en emmenant des bouquets de fleurs devant le château… Je vous remercie de votre__attention … »_

_L'homme à l'origine de l'annonce s'en alla aussitôt celle-ci terminée. Dans la foule, certaines femmes avaient tournées de l'œil et étaient soutenues par leurs maris. D'autres personnes pleurèrent, et certains affirmaient même que tout étaient perdu et que le pays n'aurait plus jamais de « bons » souverains. Et, en regardant tous ces gens accablés de tristesse, Plectrum sourit en tournant les talons tout en se disant que le roi était bel et bien un abruti…_

Quand arriva l'heure du repas de midi, Antoine se leva du lit sur lequel il était allongé depuis de longues heures… Après s'être changé, il s'était demandé pourquoi tous ces noms lui étaient familiers et il avait réfléchi dessus toute la matinée et n'avait finalement pas vu le temps passer…

Il descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon de la maison. Sur l'un des fauteuils était assise Marine qui cousait une broderie d'une extrême finesse sur un mouchoir immaculé. Sur sa gauche, assis en tailleur sur le sol, se trouvait Pépin qui regardait dans le vague avec un brin d'herbe entre les lèvres _Mais était-ce réellement de l'herbe ?_se demanda Antoine. Sur le canapé était à moitié allongé Mickael plongé dans un livre. Antoine se voyait mal briser la tranquillité qui régnait dans la pièce et commença à se dandiner d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Le premier à le remarquer fut Pépin

« - Salut Gros ! Reste pas planté là comme un morceau de Rhubarbe ! installe toi, on ne va pas te manger tu sais ! »

Bien que surpris par cette comparaison, Antoine s'approcha d'un des fauteuils libres, qui était à droite du canapé et juste en face de Pépin et Marine.

« - Alors, que penses-tu de ta chambre ? demanda Mickael

\- Eh bien ma foi, elle me va très bien. Du moment que j'ai un toit cela me suffit !

\- Bien ! bien ! Aimes-tu la lecture ? continua -t-il

\- Énormément ! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lire beaucoup en vérité…

\- Connais-tu celui-là ? Dit le barde en lui tendant son livre, après avoir plié un coin de la page pour la marquer »

Antoine pris le livre intitulé « Mémoire d'un monde perdu ». Le visage d'Antoine s'illumina d'un léger sourire nostalgique.

« - C'est le livre de contes de fées que me lisait ma mère étant plus jeune… »

Il le feuilleta rapidement et tomba sur la page de son conte favori, cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas de nom, alors Antoine l'avait surnommé « la chouette du prince » en référence à l'animal qui y apparaissaient. Il relut le premier paragraphe en diagonale et le rendit au barde.

« -Tu sais, lui dit ce dernier, lorsque que je l'aurais terminé, je te le prêterai pour que tu puisses me dire ce que tu en pense. Cela a beau être un recueil de contes, plusieurs sont porteurs de messages philosophiques…

\- Vraiment ? Répondit Antoine,

\- Oui, vraiment ! acquiesça le chanteur en souriant »

Il continua à parler avec Mickael de littérature avant de dériver sur la passion de ce dernier qui était la musique, ce à quoi répondit avec entrain Antoine qui lui aussi adorait toute forme de mélodie. Et durant tout le temps où l'homme aux cheveux fous discutait avec le barde, il sentit les quelques coup d'œil que lui lançait Marine et qui lui brûlaient la nuque tant il les sentait intenses, ce qui le mit aussi légèrement mal à l'aise.

Arnaud les appela pour les inviter à manger. Ils s'installèrent et l'homme de science posa sur la table une marmite pleine d'une mixture étrange à l'aspect… Peu ragoûtant. Tous les gens attablés firent une légère moue mais ne dirent rien pour ne pas vexer le scientifique. Après que le plat eut fait le tour de la table, Antoine se servit et porta une petite cuillerée à sa bouche… _C'est… Fade…_pensa Antoine, mais pas mauvais à manger, juste sans goût.

« - Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Arnaud, Je viens de tester une nouvelle recette dont on m'avait fait les éloges !

\- C'est… Bon, commença Marine

\- Cela change de d'habitude, continua Isaac avec peu d'entrain. »

Ainsi, toutes les personnes présentes donnèrent un avis plus ou moins positif au scientifique qui quémanda l'avis du nouveau venu.

« - Sincèrement ? Vous ne prendrez pas mal mes dires ? demanda-t-il

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous savez, mes frères et sœurs utilisent toujours les mêmes commentaires pour parler de mes plats sans oser dire ce qu'ils pensent vraiment –Vous pensiez que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? (Ils pâlirent) – Alors ?

\- Et bien, je trouve votre plat extrêmement fade mais mangeable. Vous devriez rajouter un ou deux morceaux d'ail pour rehausser le goût ou bien des herbes aromatiques. Et faire moins mijoter les légumes dans de l'eau ! Ils sont ramollis et ont perdu leur croquant et leur saveur. Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs »

Arnaud lui demanda de nombreux conseils pour mieux réussir à préparer ses repas. Il lui demanda ensuite s'il lui était possible de l'aider à préparer celui du soir, chose qu'Antoine accepta.

Un des points positifs de sa vie de vagabond fut tout ce que cela lui avais appris. En effet, Nyo et lui s'étaient fait engager comme "hommes à tout faire" dans une auberge nommée "La Mandragore" tenu par une jeune femme âgée d'un vingtaine d'années qui se faisait surnommée "La Nantaise" lors du treizième printemps du jeune héritier.

Ce brin de femme les avait rencontrés pour la première fois alors que ces derniers étaient adossés à la porte de son auberge. Ces derniers étaient littéralement tombés à ses pieds alors qu'elle allait accrocher sa pancarte "Auberge 'La Mandragore': Restauration et chambres disponibles pour voyageurs n'ayant pas peur de perdre leurs doigts!"

Bien que surprise par leur présence sur le pas de sa porte, elle fut d'autant plus étonnée de voir que celui qui avait des cheveux fous s'était empressé de lui formuler des excuses de manière tout à fait polie et courtoise, chose rare lorsque que l'on grandissait dans la rue. Attendrie par leurs airs de chiots apeurés et leurs frêles carrures, elle les fit entrer dans l'auberge et leur donna à manger. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, elle leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient devant sa porte.

_"- En vérité, nous voulions savoir s'il était possible que vous nous engagiez en tant qu'hommes à tout faire dans votre auberge. Nous ne demanderons aucun salaire, juste une chambre pour dormir et ne serait-ce qu'un repas par jour."_

La Nantaise réfléchit longuement à cette demande, avant de finalement accepter. _Une aide peut toujours être utile!_ S'était-elle dit. Bien que maladroits au début, les deux jeunes garçons prirent rapidement leurs aises et se montrèrent doués dans plusieurs domaines : ainsi, ils s'occupaient de l'accueil des clients et du service en table alors que l'aubergiste s'occupait de la cuisine et du bar en étant assistés à de maintes occasions par ses deux jeunes 'apprentis" qui l'aidaient surtout lors des heures de grandes influences. Tout se déroula pour le mieux pendant près de deux ans. Les deux jeunes garçons se mirent à espérer que cette situation durerait toujours et qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à avoir à voler.

Malheureusement, un après-midi de juillet, un riche marchand, en voyage de noce et quelques peu éméché, bouscula malencontreusement Nyo, qui, par effet domino, poussa Antoine qui renversa son plateau où était posé un pichet de vin sur la robe de la femme du voyageur. Cette dernière cria au scandale et demanda le renvoi immédiat des deux jeunes garçons.

"- Mais enfin Madame! Essaya La Nantaise, Ce n'était qu'un regrettable accident! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais les renvoyer! Nous vous offrons tous les repas de votre séjour ainsi que la chambre pour nous faire pardonner!

\- Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi vous devez les renvoyer?! Vous savez combien cette robe a coûté?! C'est une pièce unique! Mon mari est assez riche pour racheter votre auberge et je suppose que vous n'aimeriez pas voire cette dernière finir en cendre, n'est-ce pas?!"

Choquée par cette menace, l'aubergiste s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Antoine, qui, à tout juste quinze ans, la dépassait d'une bonne demi tête. Il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la remise et la jeune femme le suivi. Elle y retrouva Nyo qui était assis sur un cageot de pomme. Il se leva, et, après un dialogue silencieux avec Antoine, dit tout simplement

"- _On va partir_".

La jeune femme leur répondit avec une colère non dissimulé que c'était elle seule qui devait arranger cette affaire et leur demanda des explications quant à cette décision qui lui semblait sur le moment complètement inimaginable. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir cette auberge partir en fumée, étant conscient à quel point elle était précieuse aux yeux de l'aubergiste. Après maints et maints débats, elle finit par accepter leur choix avec un pincement au cœur. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis deux ans et pourtant elle s'était attachée à eux plus qu'elle ne le croyait, ils étaient comme des petits frères qu'elle devait protéger plus que tout. Au moment de leur départ, le soir même, Antoine lui dit une étrange chose à l'oreille :

_"- La gentillesse que tu as eu à notre égard te sera récompensée, j'en fait la promesse"_

Puis, ils étaient partis et ils n'avaient jamais remis les pieds à l'auberge. Cependant, il y a une chose qu'Antoine ne savait pas : après leur départ, elle avait relu le livre d'or de son auberge datant de l'année passée où beaucoup de commentaire parlaient d'eux, faisant beaucoup de louange quant à leur efficacité. Ce fut en le sortant de son armoire qu'elle était tombée sur le livre qu'avait fait feu la reine Samuelle à la suite de son remariage. C'était un recueil de peinture fait de la famille royale. Le premier portrait était celui de la reine avec le Duc d'InThePanda, l'actuel souverain et qui ne créait que du dégoût dans le cœur de La Nantaise. Elle tourna la page et tomba sur une peinture de la Reine et de son fils avec comme titre "La Reine Samuelle et son fils le Prince Héritier Antoine"

Antoine...

Elle détailla un peu mieux la peinture qui représentait la reine souriante tenant par les épaules de manière maternelle son fils qui se tenait droit et qui semblait mal à l'aise. Ses yeux bruns étaient cachés par de fines lunettes et sur sa tête se dressait une masse de cheveux incroyables... Il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête alors qu'elle comprit que le jeune Antoine qui travaillait dans son auberge quelques heures plutôt et celui de la peinture était une seule et même personne. L'aubergiste se laissa retomber sur une chaise alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi le prince héritier, qui normalement vivait au château, s'était retrouvé devant sa porte il y a deçà deux ans habillé en mendiant et si affamé...

Le repas terminé, Antoine aida à débarrasser la table. Une fois ceci fait, Loup l'emmena dehors pour lui faire faire le tour du terrain. Derrière la maison se trouvait un poulailler ainsi qu'un jardin avec des fruits et des légumes à la pelle. En ce qui concernait la viande comme le bœuf ou le porc, ils en achetaient au marché. Le lapin étant chassé à l'aide de collet et le gibier était attrapé grâce à certaines inventions d'Arnaud.

Plus loin, dans ce qu'il croyait être une grange, se trouvait une écurie avec à l'intérieur sept chevaux de race camarguaise.

"- Nous en avons un chacun, celui-là (il en désigna un légèrement à l'écart) est le dernier né. Il a environ 3 ans et demi. Il est complètement dressé et vient de commencer son débourrage. Si tu veux, nous pourrons te le donner quand il sera prêt.

\- Vraiment?

\- Évidement, a quoi nous servirait ce cheval si on ne le monte pas? Et puis, c'est soit ça, soit on est contraint de le vendre..."

Antoine acquiesça puis ils terminèrent le tour de la propriété.

"- Une dernière chose, dit Loup, évite de trop t'éloigner car la forêt est dense et on y perd facilement ses repères, même si je pense que tu sauras te débrouiller en cas de problème. Mais si ça t'intéresse, il y a environ quinze minutes de marche d'ici une clairière qui est fort agréable pour s'y reposer. Si tu es intéressé, c'est tout droit vers le nord en partant de la porte d'entrée!

\- Merci du conseil!

\- Pas de quoi Gamin! Bon profite de ton après-midi de repos car à partir de demain, tu bosses!"

Antoine eut un moment d'hésitation avant de se rappeler les clauses du contrat. _C'est vrai_, se dit-il,_Un toit pour le__ménage__et l'entretient de la maison et du terrain... Arf! Ce n'est pas si terrible!_

L'après-midi passa lentement. Le jeune prince discuta musique avec Mickael, ou, comme il préférait se faire appeler, Le Barde. Il se sentait déjà à l'aise dans cette maison qui, pourtant, lui était complètement inconnue. Aux alentours de 18h30, Arnaud demanda à Antoine de l'aide pour le repas du soir. Les autres membres de la fratrie grimacèrent en se demanda qu'elle autre bizarrerie allait leur sortir le scientifique. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent arriver dans leurs assiettes une omelette aux herbes accompagné d'un rôti d'agneau. Arnaud leur expliqua que c'était l'homme aux cheveux fous qui avait quasiment tout préparé. Tous se régalèrent. A la fin du repas, et par décision unanime, il fut décidé que ce serait Antoine qui s'occuperait de la préparation du repas en plus des autres tâches qui lui étaient assignées. L'héritier ne le montra pas mais fut enchanté de pouvoir préparer le repas, lui rappelant les années où il avait travaillé à l'auberge.

Vers 22h, Antoine monta dans sa chambre et contempla la lune pendant de longues minutes après avoir enfilés des vêtements de nuit. La simple lueur blanche de l'astre nocturne l'apaisait et, dans un élan nostalgique, il se mit à fredonner une veille chanson d'antan, la berceuse que lui chantait sa mère quand il était beaucoup plus jeune pour l'aider à dormir. Le souvenir sa mère serra le cœur d'Antoine et, alors que le sommeil l'emportait et que les dernières notes de la berceuse mourraient sur ses lèvres, une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bienvenu sur le chapitre 8 de ma fic ! ^^**

**Bon … On peut dire que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) de retard (j'ai pour preuve que le WTC 36 est sorti avant mon chapitre, pour vous dire, même si le retard n'est pas vraiment comparable)**

**Je m'en excuse. J'ai juste eu une période avec un GROS syndrome de la page blanche (rajoutant à cela que c'est la première fois que je sais que je vais finir une fiction, alors que les précédente fois, je finissais par abandonner, et que je ne souhaite ne pas vous décevoir).**

**Ce chapitre seras donc celui que j'aurais mis le plus de temps à sortir à ce jour, je m'en excuse encore une fois, et certainement le dernier, je ne puis vous le confirmer à 100% mais plus à 70%...**

**Je vais vous laissez sur la lecture de ce chapitre et j'en profite pour remercier La Mandragore de Nantes pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

«- Oiseau de malheur ! Tu vas me lâcher la grappe oui ?! »

Le renardd'Antoine regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec curiosité. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Antoine était arrivé dans cette petite clairière. Les hôtes de la maison l'avaient quitté plutôt dans la matinée et avaient demandé à Antoine de s'occuper de la basse-cour… Il avait commencé par l'enclos des poulets (qui avaient fait saliver d'envie Angelus), puis s'était attaqué à celui des dindons avant de finir avec celui des oies… Tout bon connaisseur en matière de volaille sait qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand JAMAIS, déranger ou brusquer des oies. Ces dernières, énervées, avaient décidé de mener la vie dure à Antoine et le coursaient pour lui pincer les mollets…

Le renard bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et songea à aller aider son Maître. Alors que ce dernier entamé son 75e tour de la propriété, le renard se mit entre lui et les oies et grogna de façon tellement impressionnante que ces dernières s'arrêtèrent nettes, permettant à Antoine de reprendre son souffle et de vite mettre du grain dans l'enclos des Oiseaux de Junon avant que ces derniers n'y retournent. Antoine abaissa le verrou et souffla un grand coup.

« - J'en ai fini… Avec… la basse-cour…Merci pour ton aide, même tardive, Angelus ! »

Le renard acquiesça avant de retourner s'allonger dans un coin d'ombre. L'homme aux lunettes s'étira rapidement le dos avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Sur la table était posée une note indiquant que Loup, Mickael et Pépin souhaitaient qu'Antoine passe un rapide coup de balais dans leur chambre. _J'ai une légère impression de me faire exploiter _songea Antoine en grimpant à l'étage. Il commença par la chambre de Pépin. Il ouvrit la porte et fut assailli par une forte odeur de fumée qui força Antoine à se couvrir la bouche et le nez avec son vêtement. Il pénétra dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre et réussit à trouver la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour faire partir la fumée. Une fois celle-ci dissipée, il commença à balayer, déplaçant ainsi de montagnes d'herbes en tous genres. _Mais comment fait-il pour en voir autant ?_ Se demanda Antoine avant de remarquer sur le balcon un pot dans lequel poussait une plante à cinq feuilles. _Ah bah j'ai eu ma réponse plutôt rapidement en fait…_

Une fois la chambre terminée, il s'attaqua à celle de Mickael qui était bien sobre pour quelqu'un d'aussi extravagant. Il passa par la même occasion un rapide coup de chiffon sur la cinquantaine d'instruments qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce avant de s'attaquer à celle de Loup.

Antoine ouvrit la porte et alla ouvrir le volet de la chambre qui était mis en espagnolette pour avoir un peu plus de clarté pour nettoyer correctement. Il vit sur le mur qui faisait face au lit des dizaines d'armes blanches ainsi que d'objets dont il ne souhaitait pas connaître l'utilité. Il commença à passer le balai quand il bouscula la commode et dont le chandelier qui était posé dessus tomba et roula sous l'armoire qui était situé juste à côté. Antoine jura entre ses dents et se pencha pour ramasser ledit objet. Mais alors qui l'atteignit de sa main, il sentit un morceau de papier plié sous ses doigts. Resserrant sa prise sur le chandelier, il ramena par la même occasion le morceau de papier. Il comprit rapidement que cette feuille de papier avait été mise délibérément sous cette armoire de par le morceau de cire, sectionné depuis longtemps, présent sur la feuille. Poussé par la curiosité, Antoine le déplia et tomba sur une copie en modèle réduit d'une peinture. Il lut en haut de la feuille :

« Famille Royale de Schizo, Dynastie des Sommet, son Altesse Royale Baptiste et son épouse la Reine Savannah »

Antoine avait entendu par de cette dynastie et de ce pays, pays que les gens de son royaume appelaient « par-delà les montagnes »… Et il avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose dont il s'était souvenu récemment en plus ! Cette même sensation qui le tenaillait quand il avait entendu le nom de ses hôtes…

Il détailla ensuite la peinture. Elle représentait les deux souverains du royaume au visage sérieux côte à côte, regardant avec sévérité face à eux alors qu'autour d'eux se trouvait sept enfants, six garçons et une fille. Il fallut quelques minutes de concentration à Antoine pour comprendre que six d'entre eux étaient ses hôtes. Il resta longtemps étonné, se demandant pourquoi des enfants de la noblesse (d'un roi même !) vivaient reclus dans une maison au fond des bois, avant de commencer à se demander qui était le septième enfant présent sur l'image. Après avoir détaillé sa stature, il commença à regarder le visage de cet enfant qui ne devait avoir six ou sept ans au moment où cette peinture avait été faite. C'est au moment où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'enfant, figé dans la peinture, que le cerveau d'Antoine percuta…

_Des yeux couleurs Saphir…_

« - Putain de merde… Murmura Antoine

\- Ça tu l'as dit Gamin… Putain de merde… »

L'homme aux cheveux fou se figea en entendant cette voix et se tourna lentement pour faire face à Loup qui le regardait avec froideur… _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_pensa Antoine, _Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait rentrer si tôt !_

« - Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je… Hum…

\- Vas-y développe ta pensée Gamin… J'ai tout mon temps… murmura Loup avec froideur

\- Et bien… Je… Je passais le balai dans votre chambre quand le chandelier a basculé et a roulé sous votre armoire et… Je l'ai ramassé et c'est comme ça que je suis tombé sur cette peinture… La… La curiosité m'a poussée et… Je…

\- Donc, tu as vu ce qu'il y avait dessus… ?

\- Oui… Et je… Euh…

\- Bon… Loup se frotta le visage de sa main puis continua, Tu sais qui nous sommes n'est-ce pas… ?

\- Euh … Je… Oui… Et je viens de me souvenir que… Euh… Cela remonte à l'année de mes six ans mais je me souviens… D'avoir rencontré votre frère… Mathieu il me semble… Il m'a dit être à votre recherche et… »

\- Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, Antoine se retrouva plaqué au mur, Loup le tenant par le col et qui lui dit entre ses dents, en rage

« - Ecoute-moi Gamin… Nous avons tous conscience de qui nous sommes… Tu crois sérieusement que nous sommes partis de propre chef ?! Nous y avons été forcés… Père et Mère ne nous avait pas assez en estime… Ils disaient que nous avions trop de défaut, sauf Mathieu… Nous n'avons rien contre lui, nous l'adorions même et le fait que tu dises qu'il était à notre recherche à cette époque montre qu'il tenait à nous, mais si tu pouvais éviter de remuer le passé, cela nous arrangerait beaucoup… Et hors de question dans parler à qui que ce soit du m'entends ?! Si, par le plus grand des malheurs, tu venais à rencontrer notre frère, il est hors de question que tu lui parles de nous compris …? Alors, si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille, alors ce que tu as découvert ici restera dans cette pièce… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?! »

Antoine ne put qu'acquiescer, trop terrorisé, et Loup le lâcha. Il s'en alla et avant de quitter la pièce lui lança

« - Pense à refermer les volets, je déteste la lumière… »

Puis il claqua la porte…

Antoine réussi finalement à calmer ses tremblements et remit le morceau de papier là où il l'avait trouvé, ferma les volets et sortit de la pièce… Il comprenait pourquoi Loup l'avait menacé… Etre rejeté de ses propres parents doit être très dur, surtout à un si jeune âge… Il ne pouvait le blâmer de l'avoir menacer. Il regarda rapidement sa montre et se rendis compte qu'il devait songer à commencer à préparer le dîner. Il descendit les escaliers et vit Loup assis sur un canapé, les bras croisés, fulminant dans sa barbe, Marine assise non loin de lui, le regardant avec un drôle d'air… Antoine Toussa.

«- Euh… Monsieur Loup… ? Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je m'en excuse… Euh…

\- Excuses acceptées Gamin… Evite juste de remettre sa sur le tapis d'accord ?

\- Euh... Oui, d'accord. »

Soulagé d'avoir pu s'excuser, mais quelque peu mal à l'aise, Antoine se dirigea vers la porte du fond pour aller cueillir quelques légumes pour le repas du soir, sous le regard interrogatif de Marine, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le jardin

« - Messire Antoine !

\- Oui ? Répondit Antoine en se retournant

\- Je… Euh… Je voulais vous donner ceci… Dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet

\- Oh… Merci ! répondit Antoine en souriant »

Il vit la jeune femme piquer un fard en détournant le regard. Antoine leva un sourcil interrogateur puis ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un mouchoir.

« - Oh ! C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? Je vous félicite ! Il est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Mais… Mais ce n'est rien… Je… Euh… Je … Je crois qu'on m'appelle à l'intérieur ! »

Sur ces paroles, Marine s'en alla presque en courant du potager, les joues encore plus rouges que les tomates du jardin… Antoine soupira intérieurement en rangeant le mouchoir dans sa poche. Il connaissait la signification de ce geste. Une tradition Asiatique lui semblait-il… Le jeune homme allait devoir éclaircir la situation avec la concernée s'il ne souhaitait pas que de la gêne s'installe entre eux.

Le repas du soir se passa s'en encombre. Loup semblait faire comme si de rien n'était, évitant ainsi de tendre l'ambiance de la maisonné. A la fin du repas, Antoine monta comme à son habitude dans sa chambre et sorti le mouchoir se sa poche et le regarda longuement… Marine était-elle au courant que donner son mouchoir était une preuve d'amour… ? Au vu de son comportement lors de ces deux derniers mois, oui. Il s'allongea sur son lit et soupira. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il allait dire à la jeune femme qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, juste de l'amitié, comme cela, elle ne se bercerait pas d'illusion. Il se changea et alla se coucher, sombrant peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve.

XxxxxX

Nyo se déplaça dans les rues sombres de la capitale avec aisance. Ces rues qui l'avaient vu grandir… Il avait toujours cette impression que c'était la veille qu'Antoine avait disparu, bien que deux mois ce soient déjà écoulés… L'artiste était dotant plus étonné de savoir que le roi ne s'était toujours pas rendus compte de la supercherie depuis le temps, la rumeur disant que ce dernier avait un objet magique qui détenait tous les savoirs. Il bifurqua à gauche au coin d'une ruelle et arriva dans ce que les connaisseurs appelaient « Le Marché des Ombres ». A première vue, ce n'était juste qu'un alignement de bâtisses plus ou moins bien entretenues et pour la plupart habitées. Mais si l'on toquait à la porte de certaines, avec un code bien défini à chaque fois, on avait accès à des « boutiques » très spéciales : Magie noire, ensorcellement, divination, produits de contrebande, bref ! Le paradis pour tous ceux qui vivaient en peu en dehors des lois, ou qui cherchaient à l'être.

Nyo longea les murs et arriva devant la porte qui l'intéressait. La bâtisse n'était pas si différente des autres : maison à colombages avec un avancement de un mètre à chaque étage pour gagner de la place. La porte était un bois de chêne maintenu par de large plaque de fer. Il toqua à la porte en suivant le code :

Trois coups court

Un coup long

Deux courts

Un long

Deux courts

Un court

Un long

Un court

Deux courts

Un long

Deux courts

Un long

Deux courts

Une fois le code tapé, il attendit quelques secondes… Un sourire flottant légèrement sur son visage… Il avait entendu parler de cet endroit en passant à côté d'une conversation d'ivrogne, il y a quelques temps, et avait réussi tant bien que mal à dénicher le code. Il n'en avait pas parlé à la famille Breut, estimant qu'il devait être sûr que cette rumeur soit vraie pour ne pas les mettre en danger, car (il devait se l'avouer) il s'était attaché à eux qui l'avaient accueillis les bras ouvert…

Un cliquetis caractéristique indiqua que quelqu'un venait de déverrouiller la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit et une voix murmura :

« - _Qui velimus finem… ?_

_\- Superbi regis_ » *

La porte se referma puis se rouvrit. La voix qui l'avait accueilli dit simplement :

« - Vous pouvez entrer, prenez la première porte à votre droite, notre chef vous attend. »

Nyo pénétra dans la bâtisse et la porte se ferma derrière lui, le laissant dans la pénombre, faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies posées ça et là dans le couloir. Il s'avança en silence, seul le bruit de ses pas se faisait entendre. Il arriva devant ladite porte et toqua. Un « Entrez » étouffé par le bois parvient à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit la porte et fut ébloui par la lumière présente dans la pièce. Après quelques secondes d'accommodage à un tel changement de luminosité, il peut enfin identifier le chef de cet endroit…

Son sang se figea dans ses veines quand il reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face, qui semblait tout aussi étonné en le voyant…

« - Nyo… ? C'est Toi… ? Oh ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! »

-La… La Nantaise ?! réussit-il à dire, choqué»

* cela peut se traduire par « De qui voulons-nous la fin ? – Du Roi orgueilleux » (Latinum est !^^)

**Et voilà la fin de mon chapitre 8 ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous à plut !Je vais essayer de ne plus faire un aussi grand écart de temps entre deux chapitres à l'avenir !**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner votre avis ! )**

**Une petite chose, J'aurais besoin de quelques un(e)s d'entre vous. En fait, je voudrais faire apparaître quelques gens du fandom !^^ Alors, si vous êtes intéressez, dite le moi en review et/ou en MP, avec votre nom de code (cela peut être votre pseudo ou un inventé), une rapide description physique (yeux, cheveux, stature [et éventuellement votre sexe [oui, je peux confondre homme et femme si je n'ai que le pseudo… ]]) ainsi qu'un ou deux trait de caractère qui vous définissent particulièrement et si vous êtes plutôt magie, alchimie ou armes blanche !**

**Voilà !^^ à bientôt dans le chapitre 9 !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hey hey hey ! Bienvenue dans mon chapitre 9 !**

**Bon, dans ce chapitre apparaissent quelques personnes… Arf ! Vous devriez bien les reconnaître ! Quoique, vu qu'elles vont utiliser un nom de code… Si jamais vous n'en identifiez par certaine, dites le moi, je vous dirai qui c'est en MP ! Et les filles qui apparaissent, si vous ne comprenez pas bien le « type » de personnage que je vous ai donné, demandez moi, je vous l'expliquerai !**

**Je réponds au reviews anonymes maintenant !**

*** Miki Aren :**Ravie de voir que tu attendais ce chapitre avec impatience ! ^^ Voilà la suite (elle est arrivé plus vite que le chapitre précédent non… ?) Au fait, pour ta demande… Et ben en fait, tu devras lire pour voir si j'ai vraiment répondu à te requête ou pas ! x)

*** Syditta-Rya** : Oh ! ^^ Merci ! Ta review me fait plaisir ! Oui oui ! J'ai pris ta demande en compte ! Par contre, tes cheveux ne seront pas bleus. La coloration, au 16eme siècle, ça n'existait pas… Je vais éviter les anachronismes, tu comprends ?

**Il y a une précision que j'ai oublié de donner au tout début… Je n'ai pas donné les vrais âges de tout ce beau monde hein ! ^^'' Sinon, j'aurais eu de gros problème de concordance****au niveau des âges… si besoin, je peux vous les donner. M'enfin voilà, je pense que vous vous en doutiez mais je préférais le préciser… (Au fait, saviez-vous que le vrai âge de Blanche-Neige au moment du conte était de 14 ans… ?)**

**Au fait, celles qui apparaissent, je me suis permis quelques libertés sur votre****passé et vos actions, comment vous agissez et tout et tout… Bref ! J'espère que cela ne vous posera pas d'inconvénient !**

**Je remercie La Mandragore de Nantes pour la correction de ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

Nyo s'était figé à l'entrée de la salle. Son cerveau essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre la situation… Devant lui se tenait La Nantaise, femme qui les avait aidés, Antoine et lui, il y avait cinq ans de cela, en les faisant travailler dans son auberge et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Cette dernière se leva de la chaise où elle était assise, contourna son bureau et s'approcha de Nyo lentement, ses cheveux blonds flottant légèrement autour d'elle. Elle se planta face à lui et planta son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme qui se figea alors qu'un frisson de peur lui remontait l'échine…

_Oh non… Pas ce regard…Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire subir… ?_

En effet, La Nantaise venait de le regarder d'un œil noir alors qu'apparaissait autour d'elle, aux yeux du dessinateur, une aura noire, très noire… Il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état et ce n'était pas quelque chose de joli à voir…

« - At- Attends ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! C'est une histoire assez drôle en fait… Enfin, je veux dire… »

Alors que Nyo bredouillait des excuses inaudibles et incompréhensibles, La Nantaise s'était de plus en plus rapprochée du dessinateur… Elle leva alors une main en l'air et… Se jeta au coup du jeune homme.

« - … Hein …?

\- Im- Imbécile …! Articula difficilement l'aubergiste, Pourquoi vous n'avez pas donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps ? (Elle renifla bruyamment) Je m'inquiétais pour vous moi… ! (Elle lui frappa le torse) Pendant tout ce temps… Vous m'avez vraiment manqué… Vous êtes comme mes petits frères et en tant que tels, vous n'auriez pas dû me laisser toute seule !

\- Euh… Désolé… ?

\- Mais ne t'excuse pas… ! Je suppose que vous aviez vos raisons pour n'être pas revenu…. (Elle se détacha du dessinateur pour mieux le détailler) Sur le coup, je t'avais reconnu, mais tu as vraiment grandi, tu fais plus adulte ainsi… ! Cela te fait quel âge maintenant ? 18 ans ?

\- 19, corrigea Nyo, N'oublie pas qu'Antoine a un an de plus que moi… !

\- « Avait », corrigea tristement La Nantaise, J'aurais vraiment aimé le revoir… Avant qu'il… Qu'il… (Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un nouveau sanglot)

\- A ce propos …, commença le dessinateur, il faut que tu sach- »

Une grande explosion retentie dans la salle alors qu'un immense trou venait de faire dans le mur…

« - Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Nahily, espèce de… ! De… ! Commença une voix

\- Et bien ? Tu es déjà à court d'insultes ? Avec ton tempérament de feu et le maître que tu as eu, j'en attendais plus venant de ta part, Ô Rain, maîtresse du feu ! (la seconde voix ricana) en fait, tu fais la maligne pour prendre la défense de cette sorcière, mais en fait, tu ne fais pas plus de mal qu'un petite étincelle !

\- Ce. N'est. Pas. Une. Sorcière. Mais une Wicca ! Espèce d'exorciste inculte ! Hurla Rain, Alors approche un peu, Harley, on va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre… continua-t-elle en faisant apparaître des flammes dans ses mains

\- Je prends le pari, répondit ladite exorciste en dégainant un sabre entouré d'un halo bleu/blanc, Goûte un peu à mon arme pourfendeuse de démon… ! »

Rain hurla de rage en se jetant sur Harley qui s'apprêtait à riposter quand elle fut arrêtée net dans son élan par un jet d'eau alors qu'Harley avait lâché son arme, la tête entourée d'une bulle d'eau… Nyo, qui venait d'observer la scène avec un immense point d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête, regarda alors la source de l'eau qui venait d'apparaître… Et qui n'était rien d'autre que La Nantaise. Cette dernière s'approcha alors de l'exorciste qui commençait à suffoquer, fit disparaître la bulle et lui dit calment alors que la jeune fille tomba à terre en cherchant son air

« - Combien de fois t'ai-je répétée que Nahily n'était de pas de ceux qui ont tué ton père mais une descendante de Merlin ? **|NDA : Qu'on m'arrête si je me trompe]**Alors arrête de la stigmatiser ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, se sera elle qui te sauvera d'une mort certaine… Ne crois pas que tu sois la seule à avoir souffert, elle aussi doit vivre avec le traumatisme de la chasse aux sorcières. (Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rain) Et toi… Apprend un peu à dominer ton caractère violent. Je sais que les préceptes que t'as laissé Bob Le Pyro-Barbare t'interdisent de laissait passer une telle injustice et que tu veux défendre ta camarade, mais s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, essaye de parler pour apaiser la situation. (Elle se leva) Allez, faites la paix toutes les deux, je sais qu'au fond, vous ne vous détestez pas ! »

Rain et Harley, dégoulinantes d'eau, se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes en chien de faïence et ce fut finalement l'exorciste qui parla en premier

« - Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir insulté Nahily… et de t'avoir provoquée…

\- C'n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser pour l'insulte ! Mais à la concernée ! Et puis, moi aussi je m'excuse pour t'avoir attaqué en premier. »

\- Rain se leva et fit apparaître une flamme dans sa main pour se sécher et par la même occasion, sécher Harley. Cette dernière se leva et reparti par le trou pour aller s'excuser auprès de la Wicca…

« - Quand même, commença Rain… La prochaine fois, mets l'eau un peu plus chaude, elle est glacée !

\- Ben voyons ! Si je commence à être à vos petits soins quand je vous puni, où ira le monde !

\- Au fait chef… Euh … continua l'élémentariste du feu, C'est qui cet homme ? Il a l'air de ne pas aller bien… »

En effet, Nyo totalement figé et livide, cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Après quelques secondes de trituration des méninges, il réussit tant bien que mal à articuler…

« - Toi, eau, contrôlé… Elle, feu, Exorciste, Wicca… Je… HEIN …?!

\- Et bien… C'est une très longue histoire, commença la Nantaise… Il vaut mieux que tu prennes une chaise et quelque chose à boire… Rain ! Emmène du thé ainsi que quelques tasses. Par la même occasion, dis aux filles de venir, pour faire les présentations…

\- Bien chef !

\- Bon, j'espère que tu es bien accroché Nyo… Car tu vas en apprendre beaucoup sur ce qu'est cette résistance… Mais avant toute chose, Bienvenue à Mezzanine ! »

**XxxxxX**

Nyo porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et en bu une longue gorgée avant de la reposer, se laissant s'imprégner de la chaleur du liquide…

« -Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Mezzanine est une organisation créée peu de temps après la morts des ex-souverains dans le but de trouver un moyen pour délégitimer notre roi actuel c'est donc cela ?

\- Oui, acquiesça La Nantaise, Cela fait maintenant treize ans que ce mouvement existe. Je suis rentré ici environ trois mois après que vous ayez quitté l'auberge. A ce moment-là, j'avais déjà découvert qu'Antoine qui avait travaillé avec nous à l'auberge et le prince héritier n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Une fois dans l'organisation, je suis rapidement montée en grade et sans que je m'en rende compte, je me suis retrouvée à la tête du mouvement.

\- Mais… Vous êtes donc si peu dans ce mouvement… ?

\- Hein ? Oh non ! s'exclame l'aubergiste, Ici, ce sont juste les membres permanents, ceux qui s'occupent vraiment d'exécuter les missions, sinon nous avons beaucoup d'intermédiaires dans la ville, des gens qui font ce qu'ils peuvent dans leurs coins, ce genre de chose…

\- Il… N'y a que des filles ici ou je me trompe… ?

\- Comment dire… ? Sur les membres permanents, effectivement, ce ne sont que des femmes… Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, elles étaient déjà à ce poste quand je suis arrivée ici…

\- Et… Hum… Elles ont toutes des capacités spéciales… ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- On va dire que… (Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les dites « Rain » et « Harley » qui se trouvait au fond de la salle avec un groupe d'autre personne)... Que la petite démonstration de toutes à l'heure me laisse quelques doutes à vrai dire… Mais… (Il regarde son vis-à-vis) Depuis quand tu contrôles l'eau au juste… ?

\- Il s'avère que c'est de famille et je préfère éviter de le crier sur tous les toits car ce n'est pas très bien vu ses temps si d'avoir des pouvoirs « magiques… » Et pour répondre à ta première questions, non pas toutes, mais la plupart oui. Je te fais les présentations ? (Nyo acquiesça) Bien, Alors, cette fille (elle pointa le doigt en direction d'une jeune fille aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux châtain/blond) c'est Flyg Avioly, mais nous l'appelons l'Esquisse en mission. Elle manie les dagues. Ensuite, tu as Rain et Harley, qui sont respectivement une Elémentaliste du feu et une exorciste, suivi de Nahily, Wicca. Ensuite il y a Louve, Archère, juste à côté c'est Phi, une jeune prodige du maniement de la hache. Enfin, il y a Rya, une apprentie assassin. Il manque Siobhane, une alchimiste. Elle doit être encore dans son laboratoire. Elle rage depuis que son mentor, Nicolas Flamel pour ne pas le citer, a disparu en emportant avec lui sa recette d'élixir de longue vie. Elle cherche à le recréer mais elle n'a réussi à faire qu'un vague prototype avec un goût infect mais qui guérit les blessures les plus graves infligées à l'arme blanche (l'alchimie ne pouvant rien face à la magie). A oui ! Il y a aussi Deponia qui…

\- Attend, coupa Nyo qui avait écouté ses paroles avec une grande attention, tu as dit LA Deponia ?! De l'organisation d'assassin d'Olydri ?!

\- Euh… Oui… ? Pourquoi ?

\- Mais attends… Tu te rends compte que pour la plupart des gens du peuple, cette fille, c'est une légende vivante ?! On dit qu'elle a torturé un gars pendant près de 72 heures sans prendre de pause de façon si horrible que personne n'avait pu le reconnaître quand il est réapparu…

\- Pour être précis, dit une voix derrière eux, C'était 73h et 24min… 'Tain, il m'a pas loupé ce con… ! »

La Nantaise, Nyo ainsi que le reste de Mezzanine s'était retourné à l'entente de cette voix et virent une jeune femme, plutôt petite, aux cheveux bruns coupé en dégradé, complètement recouverte de blessure et de sang, se tenant douloureusement le flanc gauche.

« - Mais t'étais passée où Depo ?! S'emporta La Nantaise, Je croyais que ta dernière mission devait se terminer avant-hier !

\- Ah tu sais, il s'avère que le gars en question était plus coriace que ce que je croyais… Il m'a attaqué par derrière et m'a bien amochée mais il a eu son compte… Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour faire passer la douleur ?

\- Attend, dit celle que Nyo avait repérée comme étant Nahily, Je vais t'amener au labo de Siobhane pour qu'elle te donne un peu de son Elixir… (Elle passa le bras de l'assassin autour de son coup)

\- T'es tarée ?! Objecta cette dernière, Je préfèrerais mille fois plus que tu me guérisses avec tes douloureux charmes de Wicca que de boire une seconde fois ce… Truc !

\- Vu l'état de ta blessure, il vaut mieux que tu boives ce « truc » comme tu dis, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants pour ce type de blessure… »

Deponia tenta tant bien que mal d'argumenter alors que la Wicca l'entraînait vers le laboratoire de l'alchimiste. Leurs voix finirent par devenir de simples murmures avant de s'éteindre.

« - Bon… reprit La Nantaise à l'attention de Nyo, Je pense que nous t'avons tout dit… As-tu encore des questions ? (Le dessinateur nia d'un mouvement de tête). Il faut cependant que tu saches une dernière chose… L'avenir de notre résistance est grandement en danger depuis la mort du prince… Nous pouvoir utiliser contre le roi le fait qu'il ait chasé Antoine du château pour le faire abdiquer en faisant éclater au grand jour la vérité et rétablir ainsi la Dynastie des Daniels… Maintenant, nous somme au bord du précipice et je crois que bientôt, Mezzanine sera dissoute car nous ne pouvons plus rien faire désormais…

\- Et c'est justement la raison de ma visite, le coupa Nyo, Avec Alexis Breut, L'ancien mentor d'Antoine, avons passé plusieurs semaines à chercher à vous contacter pour vous faire part de cette information capitale…

\- Une information capitale ? Se réjouit Rain, Enfin un peu d'action ! On commençait à s'ennuyer ici, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

\- Pour sûr, répondirent-elles en cœur

\- On arrive au bon moment on dirait, commenta Siobhane sortant tout juste de son labo accompagné de Nahily et de Deponia, cette dernière tenant un seau dans sa main. Alors, continua l'alchimiste, Quelle est cette information ? »

Tous les regards se firent alors très insistants sur le jeune dessinateur qui, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, dit simplement

« - Le prince Héritier Antoine Daniel n'est pas mort… »

Cette nuit-là, les habitants des maisons non loin du QG de Mezzanine entendirent le plus grand cri d'étonnement qu'ils n'eurent jamais entendu…

**Voilà la fin de mon chapitre !^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! ^^ Sachez juste que je serai absente du 1erau 15 Août et donc que je publierai rien dans cette période (quoique, ça m'aurais étonné que je sorte le prochain chapitre dans les 15 jours à venir…) ni ne donnerai de nouvelle sur les fictions que je lis ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !**

**La Mandragore de Nantes : **J'adore mon rôle dans cette fic ! C'est que je fais la leçon aux autres, les arrose et les puni ! J'ai quand même criée sur Rain. D'ailleurs ma petite femme, Elémentaliste du feu, ça me dit quelque chose ;) Et Phi, tu m'avais caché ce talent XD


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici que je sors mon chapitre 10 ! ^^ A partir de ce chapitre, les événements vont commencer à orienter la fin de ma fiction. Pour le moment, je pense qu'elle arrivera à un total de 20 chapitres mais rien n'est moins sûr vu que la fin n'est qu'une vague ébauche…!**

**De plus, tous les personnages et lieux ont été introduits au moins une fois dans l'histoire et il y en a un qui va (enfin) refaire son entrée ! Mais si, vous voyez de que je parle! … Non… ? Hum… Bah vous verrez ! ^^**

**J'en profite pour faire un aparté, mais le renard, bien que son nom face référence à AngelMJ, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre …? (je veux dire, le choix de l'animal… Vous voyez… ? [Sachez là que ça sort d'un esprit trèèèès fatigué donc faut pas chercher à comprendre ma logique.])**

**J'ai passé la barre des 50 reviews au précédent chapitre!** **En grand merci à vous! ^^ **

**Et un grand merci à la Mandragore de Nantes pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Antoine se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, le tout entrecoupé de courtes phases de sommeil. Alors qu'il se tournait une énième fois sur lui-même, il décida d'abandonner l'idée de dormir et se leva. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre posée sur la table de chevet il vit qu'il n'était que quatre heure et demie du matin.

_De toute manière, le soleil va se lever d'ici une heure, alors autant me préparer maintenant !_

Il enfila le plus doucement possible ses vêtements avant de sortir de sa chambre et de la maison à pas feutrés, suivi d'Angelus. Une fois dehors, l'animal au pelage roux partit gambader dans la forêt. L'homme aux cheveux fous se contenta d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc non loin du mur de la maison et commença à détailler le ciel. Il ne fit donc pas attention à l'ombre qui se faufila vers lui et retient de justesse un cri de terreur quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - J-Je suis désolée ! Il n'était point mon attention de vous effrayer !

\- Marine… ? Mais… Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci ?

\- E-Eh bien, je ne réussissais pas à trouver le sommeil donc j'ai voulu me balader dehors pour profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne… »

Antoine ne répondit pas immédiatement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Marine, quant à elle, se posa au côté du chevelu.

« - Mais, est-ce là réellement la seule raison de votre sortie nocturne ? Demanda Antoine, brisant le silence

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je ne suis pas sot Marine…(Antoine soupira doucement avant de porter son regard sur la seule femme de la fratrie Sommet) Je connais la signification du présent que vous m'avez fait hier après-midi… »

La jeune femme rougit légèrement, triturant le bord de son tablier, bafouillant quelques mots. Après quelques secondes, elle releva la tête et murmura

« - Il est vrai que mon geste n'était pas sans arrière-pensée, j'étais et suis totalement en pleine possession de mes sens. (Elle tourna alors sa tête vers Antoine et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis) Je vous aime Messire Antoine, et ce dès lors que l'on vous a trouvé assoupis sur le palier de notre demeure. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas dans le doute plus longtemps ! Puis-je avoir au moins l'espoir que mes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique… ? »

Surpris par la franchise de la jeune femme, Antoine l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Cette dernière le fixait toujours dans les yeux avec un air suppliant. _Je ne dois pas la laisser dans le doute plus longtemps,_ pensa-t-il. Se levant du banc, il fit face à la jeune femme.

« - Ecoutez Marine. Sachez que je suis fort surpris par votre franchise et que vos sentiments m'atteignent. Cependant, je ne puis y répondre… (Le visage de la jeune femme commença à se décomposer) J'avais pris la décision de vous en parler au plus tôt pour éviter de vous faire croire en des chimères. Pour vous, je ne ressens qu'une profonde amitié, bien réelle, elle, et sachez que je le serais toujours si un jour vous avez besoin de soutien et je prie aussi pour qu'un jour vous trouviez un homme que aimeriez et qui vous aimera en retour. »

La jeune femme resta interdite pendant de longue minute, alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue. Antoine la regarda faire, ne sachant pas comment il devait agir. Marine pris alors une grande inspiration et le regarda avec un sourire triste.

« - Je suis satisfaite de votre franchise Messire Antoine. Cependant, maintenant il va être difficile pour moi d'agir normalement, dit-elle en rigolant doucement

\- C'est vrai, et cela va être aussi difficile pour moi mais, faisons de notre mieux pour que tout se passe bien d'accord… ? »

Marine acquiesça avant de se lever à son tour, se rapprocha d'Antoine avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Le prince déchu, bien que fort étonné, lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui sembla que la jeune femme lui murmura un « Merci » à l'oreille avant de se défaire de l'étreinte qu'elle avait créé et rentra à l'intérieur de la demeure. Antoine resta quelques longues minutes dehors à observer les étoiles et ce jusqu'à ce que le renard revienne et se frotte à ses pieds. Retenant un bâillement, il rentra dans la maison de ses hôtes. Il alluma alors une chandelle, la mit dans un chandelier, prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'installa sur un des fauteuils pour lire, il ne sentit alors pas le sommeil le gagner et s'ombra dans les bras de Morphée deux pages après le début de sa lecture.

XxxxxX

« …Thieu…. ! … Athieu… ! »

Il semblait au jeune homme endormi sur l'herbe qu'une voix l'appelait au loin, il n'y prêta cependant point d'attention jusqu'à ce que la voix lui hurle aux oreilles

« - MESSIRE MATHIEU ! »

Le dénommé Mathieu émergea brusquement de sa torpeur et fit face à un Alexis plus qu'énervé…

« - Messire Mathieu ! Cela fait des heures que je vous cherche ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez décidé de vous éloigner de la couronne pendant quelques temps suite à la mort de vos deux parents et du début de la régence des Greniers que vous devez vous permettre de disparaître ainsi sans prévenir personne !

\- Euh… Désolé… ? répondit le jeune monarque légèrement gêné »

Son vis-à-vis s'apprêta à répondre vivement, s'attendant à une résistance de celui qui était son Maître (bien que dans cette situation, il était difficile de la deviner), avant de s'arrêter, le regardant avec de grands yeux plein d'étonnement avant de soupirer en se frottant le visage.

« - Enfin, ce n'est point grave. Je suis juste venu pour vous prévenir que le repas allait être servi. » Puis Alexis s'en alla.

Mathieu regarda l'homme s'éloigner avant de se relever et d'épousseter ses vêtements recouverts d'herbes. Que ferait-il sans Alexis Llyod ? C'est homme était l'ancien conseiller du roi et futur conseillé de Mathieu. Actuellement, il était garant de sa protection sous les ordres des ducs de Grenier. En effet, le Roi Baptiste, père de Mathieu (bien que celui-ci ne l'eut jamais vraiment apprécié) était mort depuis peu, suivant ainsi sa femme qui l'avait quitté il y a deçà quelques mois. Dans son testament, il avait indiqué qu'il laissait les rênes du pouvoir aux ducs de Grenier, créant ainsi la régence des Greniers, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu atteigne l'âge de 21 ans. Il n'avait fait de plus nulle référence à ses cinq frères et sœur dans le texte. _Cela ne m'étonne même, vu ce qu'il leur a fait…_pensa-t-il

En effet, il avait découvert l'année de ses quinze que c'est son père qui les avait poussés à « disparaître » contre leur grès. Mathieu avait donc pris comme résolution que le premier acte qu'il ferait en tant que roi serait de lancer des recherches à travers le royaume et les pays avoisinant pour les faire trouver. _Plus qu'un an à attendre avant de - possiblement - les retrouver…_pensa-t-il.

S'étirant le dos, il regarda le paysage l'entourant et se dit que la faune du pays de l'ancienne Dynastie des Daniels était vraiment magnifique et qu'il avait fait un bon choix en venant s'isoler en ces lieux. Il avait eu vent de la mort du prince héritier Antoine Daniel et de la tyrannie de l'actuel Roi. Cela posait beaucoup de problèmes au niveau des échanges commerciaux entre les deux pays car l'ex-duc d'InThePanda n'était pas des plus coopératifs… _Mais arrête donc de penser à tous ces problèmes ! Les frères Grenier s'en occupent, il n'y a point de soucis à se faire ! Ils avaient toute la confiance de mon père et ont la mienne, donc, tout ira bien._

Bien qu'encore perdu dans ses pensées, il se dépêcha d'aller au manoir qu'il louait avant qu'Alexis ne vienne le chercher en le tirant par la peau du coup, décidant qu'après le repas, il irait faire une petite balade en forêt ayant repéré une clairière au bord d'une falaise à environ une demi-heure du lieu où il se trouvait à cheval…

XxxxxX

Antoine fut réveillé par une légère secousse au niveau de l'épaule.

« - Messire Antoine ? Dit la voix Mickael »

Bien qu'encore dans les vapes, le chevelu réussi à émettre une sorte de grognement montrant qu'il était réveillé. Se frottant le visage, il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il s'était assoupi lors de sa lecture.

« - Quel étrange endroit pour dormir ! Lança la voix mélodieuse du Barde

\- J'ai juste très mal dormis cette nuit, et me levant aux alentours de quatre heures et demie de la matinée, j'avais décidé de lire un peu en attendant le lever du jour et il semblerait que je me sois assoupi. Puis-je connaître l'heure s'il vous plait ?

\- Eh bien, il est déjà onze heures et demie passé… »

Cette information réveilla brusquement Antoine qui se leva d'un bond du fauteuil et se dirigeant d'un pas précipité vers la cuisine pour aller préparer le repas avant que la main de Mickael ne lui attrape le bras.

« - Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes Dimanche ?

\- Non car je m'en souviens bien, raison de plus pour me dépêcher vu que vous êtes tous prés-

\- Ce n'est point nécessaire. Nous avons oublié de vous prévenir que nous nous absentions pendant quelques jours. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps exactement mais ne nous attendez point avant Mercredi. »

Bien qu'étonné par l'annonce de départ des hôtes de la maison, Antoine acquiesça avant de suivre Mickael qui se rendait à l'écurie. En arrivant, il vit que six des sept chevaux étaient attelés. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Marine, qui sembla faire comme si leur discussion nocturne n'avait eu point lieu. Il les aida à charger leurs bagages et leur souhaita bon voyage.

« - Au fait Gamin, lança Loup, Le p'tit dernier à finit son débourrage, tu pourras donc le monter quand l'envie te prendra ! Au fait, son nom est Aral et il est très susceptible, alors ne te trompe pas ! »

Le chevelu eut un grand sourire à l'entente de la nouvelle et les remercia avant de les saluer lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent. Une fois qu'il eut perdu le dernier cheval de vue, il se sentit incroyablement seul, ce qu'Angelus ne tarda pas à corriger en venant quémander quelques caresses. Après quelques minutes de gratouilles et n'ayant point envie de préparer quelque chose, Antoine alla cueillir quelques tomates qu'il mangea rapidement avant d'aller faire un rapide toilette. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers l'écurie et alla voir le cheval qui n'était pas parti. S'approchant doucement, il le caressa longuement pour l'habituer à sa présence puis le prépara et grimpa sur lui avant le mettre au pas et il se dirigea vers le nord, direction où devait se situer, selon Loup, une clairière fort agréable. Angelus, quant à lui, se contenta de trottiner à côté du cheval d'Antoine.

…

Après plus d'une heure de ballade, Antoine dut se rendre à l'évidence : son sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer. Regardant attentivement aux alentours, il lui sembla apercevoir la lisière de la forêt. Mettant Aral au trot, il atteignait rapidement la bordure des bois et se rendit compte que l'endroit où il avait atterris était en fait une grande clairière, différente de la description qui lui avait faite Loup, bordée d'arbre aux trois quarts, le dernier étant occupé par une falaise où un chemin semblait se former dans la roche menant à une grotte. Descendant de son cheval qu'il attacha à une branche, il lança un regard oblique à l'endroit où il se trouvait et vit à l'autre bout de la clairière un puits. S'y dirigeant d'un bon pas, il espéra la présence d'eau et d'un seau pour se désaltérer son cheval et lui. Une fois près du puits, il lança une pierre qui après quelques secondes de chute émit un petit « plouf ». Rassuré par la présence d'eau, il s'attela à la tâche de faire descendre le seau. Une fois remplit, il le remonta rapidement avant de le poser sur le rebord du puits. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner avec le seau, il remarqua une inscription sur une plaque accrochée sur une des faces du point d'eau. Il s'en approcha et bien que l'écriture se fût effacée au fil du temps, il réussit à lire

« ~ Puits aux souhaits ~

Si un vœu désire-t-on,

Au puits il faut le dire.

Si l'écho sans tarder répond,

On a ce qu'on désire. »

Arquant un sourcil, Antoine dû se dire que le tout était joliment formé. _Au moins, je sais où me rendre si j'ai un souhait,_pensa-t-il un brin moqueur bien qu'une toute partie de lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce genre de charme était possible.

Une fois près d'Aral, il but une gorgée d'eau avant de poser le seau face à l'équidé qui ne tarda pas à boire goulûment le précieux sésame. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos posé sur un arbre, il entendit une branche craquer non loin. Intrigué, il se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Scrutant la forêt, il ne vit rien. Se disant que c'était un tour de son imagination, il haussa simplement les épaules et commença à s'éloigner. Un autre craquement retenti alors, cette fois, venant des cimes des arbres. Levant le regard vers le sommet des arbres, il vit une masse chuter de l'un d'eux avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Antoine s'approcha lentement de la dite masse et vit que c'était un être humain plutôt richement vêtu, une épée à la ceinture. Il posa alors son regard sur la tête de l'homme ayant chuté et ne vit qu'une main frotter un crâne recouvert de cheveux châtains, le tout accompagné de quelques jurons.

L'humain face à lui sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence d'Antoine et leva le regard vers lui.

Se furent deux pierres précieuses d'une magnifique couleur bleue que les yeux d'Antoine croisèrent en voyant le regard du jeune homme à terre, face à lui. Hypnotisé par le regard qu'il venait de voir, le jeune prince ne comprendrait que bien plus tard que cela la hanterait toute sa vie et que cette rencontre allait accélérer les mouvements des rouages du destin...

**J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! ^^ En tout cas moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! C'est toujours utile !**

**Note de La Mandragore de Nantes : « N'hésitez pas à lui laisser une review pour lui dire que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! »**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hey… ! Hum… Comment ça va… ? *se baisse et évite un parpaing lancé dans sa direction* Il est vrai que j'ai pris un peu de retard… Je m'en excuse ! On va dire qu'avec la reprise des cours et l'internet j'ai un peu (beaucoup) déserté … Heureusement, j'ai trouvé le temps entre deux fiches Bristol et mes révisions pour mon oral blanc de latin du temps pour écrire ce chapitre !^^ par contre, je ne sais pas si je sortirais quelque chose après ce chapitre avant décembre car du 1erau 4 décembre (il me semble), j'ai mon bac blanc et j'enchaîne après avec les oraux blanc de français donc je pense que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Allez, je vous laisse avec la lecture de mon chapitre 11 !**

**Ah oui ! Vous avez du remarquer que la couverture avait changé !^^ j'ai décidé il y a peu d'en faire une sorte de « mis à jour » ! ^^ Vous en pensez quoi ? :3**

**Et merci à La Mandragore de Nantes pour la correction du chapitre !**

« - Euh… Monsieur… ? Vous allez bien ? »

La voix de la personne face à lui ramena Antoine à la réalité. Il secoua rapidement la tête, chassant le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis de son esprit. Regardant de nouveau son interlocuteur, il se dit que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Car l'homme face à lui était Mathieu Sommet, héritier de la Dynastie de Schizo et frère de ses hôtes à qui il avait juré de ne jamais révéler l'existence à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à la personne juste en face de lui….

_Bon sang Antoine ! Il n'y a que toi qui es capable de se fourrer dans ce genre de situation !_

Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'incompréhension de la personne face à lui qui se manifesta d'un toussotement tout en se levant.

« - Peut-être que ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler étrange mais cette situation mets en moi une incroyable sensation de déjà vu… Nous nous serions nous déjà rencontré quelque part ? »

Le fait que Mathieu ne se souvienne pas de lui créa une légère sensation de déception chez Antoine mais il préféra l'ignorer et faire comme si il ne le connaissait pas.

« - Si nous nous étions déjà rencontré, il est sûr que je m'en souviendrais aussi, dit Antoine avant de mettre un genou à terre, Excusez mon impolitesse votre Altesse mais j'ai été fort surpris de vous avoir vu tomber d'un arbre que j'en ai oublié les bienséances

\- Relevez-vous donc mon ami ! dit Mathieu légèrement gêné, Ici, je ne suis pas votre seigneur, mais seulement un voyageur venu se ressourcer dans un lieu paisible.

\- Je vois… Seulement, et veuillez excuser mon impolitesse mais, ma curiosité est piquée au vif et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez là-haut.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me détend… C'est une habitude que j'ai depuis mon plus jeune âge vous savez ? »

_Oh, bien sûr que je le sais, on s'est déjà rencontré plus ou moins dans la même situation il deçà fort longtemps vous savez,_pensa très fort Antoine mais se contenant dans faire part à l'homme face à lui.

« - Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite en ce pays votre Altesse, si cela n'est point trop indiscret ?

\- Je suis ici pour me reposer et faire le point sur moi-même et l'existence que j'ai menée car bientôt, je monterai sur le trône…

\- Cela signifie-t-il… ? (Mathieu lui coula un regard qui en disait long) Oh ! Toutes … Toutes mes condoléance votre Majesté… Vous deviez vraiment apprécier votre Pèr-

\- Cet homme ? Non, non, je ne le portais pas temps que ça dans mon cœur vous savez, sa mort ne me touche pas tant que cela… »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, devenant de plus en plus pesant à chaque seconde… Antoine ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce fut finalement Mathieu qui le brisa.

« - Maintenant que j'y pense, vous me connaissez mais je n'ai pas l'honneur de savoir comment vous vous nommez… Vous êtes ?

\- Oh ! oui, c'est vrai… Je me prénomme Antoine D-… »

Il se stoppa de justesse dans son élan. _Un peu plus et je disais mon nom de famille… Heureusement que je m'en suis rendu compte avant…_

« - Euh… Mon nom de famille n'a pas d'importance. J'y ai renoncé il y a deçà quelques temps… Gardez ça pour vous mais avant, j'étais le fils d'un riche marchand mais suite à la mort de ma mère, mon père a sombré dans l'alcool et les jeux d'argent et à ruiné toute notre famille. Comprenant qu'il avait tout perdu, il s'est suicidé me laissant seul avec ces dettes… Maintenant, je suis domestique chez un jeune baron non loin d'ici… Enfin, cela n'est pas vraiment intéressant je vous l'accorde donc appelez-moi simplement Antoine » conclut-il.

Antoine venait de se surprendre lui-même face à son habilité à mentir, se disant, une fois de plus, que ces treize années à faire la manche lui avait très utiles.

Mathieu, quand à lui, le regardait bizarrement, le regard légèrement dans le vague…

« - C'est étrange… Il me semble que vous ressemblez beaucoup à…

\- Antoine Daniel, je sais. Coupa Antoine avec un sourire, Comme je partage le même nom que lui en plus de notre ressemblance physique, beaucoup de gens se sont trompé, même après sa mort… »

Mathieu le regarda en arquant légèrement le sourcil avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, rapidement suivi de son acolyte. Levant les yeux au ciel, il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder les nuages. Antoine quant à lui observait Aral et laissa planer ce silence reposant.

Bizarrement, il se sentait bien au côté du jeune homme aux yeux bleu, même si cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minute qu'ils s'étaient « rencontrés ». Il porta sa main à son poignet et effleura du bout des doigts le ruban. Puis, tout à coup, une boule orange arriva à toute vitesse avant de se jeter sur Antoine, brisant le calme du moment.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? » murmura Mathieu qui c'était retourné au cri de surprise de son compagnon.

Qu'elle ne fut son étonnement lorsqu'il vu un animal au pelage flamboyant lové sur la poitrine d'Antoine, lui faisant des léchouilles. Il ne put réprimer un léger sourire devant cette scène. Antoine réussi finalement à se rasseoir, le renard toujours sur les genoux.

« - Euh… Votre Altesse, voici Angelus, mon renard… Je sais que ce n'est pas commun mais je l'ai pris sous mon aile il y a deçà deux mois…

\- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant au fait d'avoir un renard comme animal domestique, moi j'ai un tigre blanc et c'est beaucoup plus étrange ! répondit Mathieu en souriant légèrement. »

Finalement, l'arrivé du renard empêcha le silence de retomber et les deux hommes discutèrent joyeusement pendant près de trois heures. Quand Antoine se rendit compte de l'heure avancée de l'après-midi, il dut s'en aller car voyez-vous « _Je suis tombé par hasard ici après quasiment deux heures d'errance dans la forêt donc il vaudrait mieux pour moi de partir si je souhaite être rentré à la maison de mon maître avant la nuit !_ »

Alors qu'il grimpait sur la selle d'Aral, la voix de Mathieu l'interpella.

« - Dites-moi, savez-vous vous battre à l'épée ?

\- Eh bien, j'en ai pris quelques cours quand j'étais jeune mais j'ai dû arrêter rapidement car ma famille n'en avait déjà plus les moyens… Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas manié une depuis près de quatre mois et j'ai peur de m'être rouillé. Cela m'arrangerais beaucoup d'avoir un compagnon pour m'entraîner…

\- J'aimerais vous aider mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière et je ne possède aucune arme…

\- Je peux vous fournir l'épée et puis, je pense que vous vous débrouillerez !

\- Mais c'est que…

\- Dans ce cas très c'est parfait ! Rendez-vous demain à cet endroit pour s'entraîner à la même heure ! Déclara Mathieu, Et je ne tolèrerais aucun retard compris ? » continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Antoine, le jeune homme aux yeux bleu se retourna et disparu dans les fourrés. Antoine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis secoua la tête, résigné à venir au même endroit le lendemain, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant, et ce sur tous le trajet du retour, il ne put détacher un sourire de son visage.

Arrivé à la maison de ses hôtes, il découvrit une note laissée sur la porte. Il apprit en la lisant que les Sommets ne rentrerait que Samedi au lieu de Mercredi, pour des raisons d'ordre professionnel. Il finit par se préparer son repas du soir avant de monter se coucher, voyant à travers ses yeux clos deux saphirs qui ne cessaient de l'observer.

XxxxxX

En cette heure avancée de la nuit, trois jeunes filles sortirent de l'auberge La Mandragore, Phi, Rain et Deponia. La nuit précédente, elles avaient découvert que le prince Héritier de la couronne n'était pas mort et d'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé de se reposer avant de se donner rendez-vous dans cette auberge pour commencer à discuter d'un plan d'attaque pour faire éclater la vérité.

« - Quand même, cette histoire est rudement compliquée ! Commença Phi _(Mandra : trop compliquée pour toi :p ok je sors !)_

\- Venant d'un esprit aussi tordu que celui du roi, cela ne m'étonne plus… Continua Rain,

\- Moi je vous l'dit, si j'en parle au chef de Olydri, cette histoire est réglé en moins de deux, je vous le garantis !

\- Le problème Depo, c'est que vos méthodes sont un peu radicales et pour le moment, il nous serait plus utile d'avoir le roi vivant et non pas éparpillé aux quatre coins du royaume…

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle Rain ! Tu sais, une fois avec le chef on a… »

Alors que l'assassin se lançait dans une longue description de la façon dont elle avait torturé un condamné, le trio ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui leur fonça droit dessus. Ce fut Rain qui se prit le passant.

« - Aouch !

\- J-Je suis désolé ! Je- Je ne vous avez pas vu ! commença la personne qui l'avait bousculé d'une voix aigu.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Passez une bonne fin de soirée ! » Répondit Rain avant de commencer à repartir suivi des deux autres filles.

S'époustant rapidement, elle eut l'impression désagréable d'avoir été délestée d'un poids, impression qui fut confirmé quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa bourse…

« - Oh le Salaud… ! Si je l'attrape celui-là… !

\- Il est parti dans cette direction ! dit Phi en s'élançant à la suite du voleur »

En tournant dans ma rue, elle vit le fuyard essayer de disparaître dans la foule. Ni une, ni deux, elle prit la hache accrochée dans son dos, la fit tournoyer et avec une précision incroyable, elle la lança en direction de l'inconnu qui se retrouva accroché au mur en bois de la maison juste derrière lui. Le trio arriva à son niveau et alors que Phi récupérait sa hache, Deponia le saisi par le coup et elles l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle sombre adjacente.

« - Alors toi, tu vas découvrir quel traitement on réserve aux voleurs dans ton genre … ! Commença Rain

\- Pi-Pitié ! dit faiblement le prisonnier des trois demoiselles avec une voix encore plus aigu, Je ne savais pas … !

\- Mais avant toute chose, fait nous voir ton visage mon minet, murmura Deponia avec un sourire sadique. »

Ayant les mains prises, se fut Phi qui dégagea le visage de l'inconnu de sa capuche, laissant apparaître une tête aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu pâle… Deponia sembla s'étrangler et desserra légèrement sa poigne…

« - P… Patron ?!

\- Non gamin… Le Patron est juste derrière toi… » susurra une voix grave

Deponia lâcha l'inconnu de son emprise qui s'empressa de rejoindre le dit « Patron ».

« - Dite les filles … C'est normal que je vois double… ? Commença Rain

\- Loup ! Cria une voix dans la ruelle, suivi de trois autres personnes, bon dieu, tu es là ! On a vu Isaac se faire attraper ! Heureusement que tu as réussi à le récupérer ! (le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers Isaac) Tu vas bien ?

\- O-Oui… Murmura-t-il »

Rapidement, il y eu en tout et pour tout neuf personnes dans la ruelle, le trio de jeune fille et les six inconnus. Après un léger silence, Phi répondit à la question de Rain…

« - Non ma chère, tu ne vois pas double, tu vois sextuple… Et nous aussi d'ailleurs…»

En effet, les six nouveaux arrivants étaient la reproduction exacte d'un seul et même visage…

**Et voilà !^^ j'espère que ça vous a plus et que ça en valait l'attente ! ^^ Donnez-moi votre avis ! ^^**

**Note de La Mandragore de Nantes : Les filles si vous ne commentez pas je vous tue avec mon bazooka !**


	13. Mot d'excuse

**Avant toute chose, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le chapitre suivant est directement posté après ce message ! J'ai juste préféré les dissocier !**

**Bon… Bon… Bon…**

**Absente depuis fin Novembre… Et déjà en Mai… Le temps est passé horriblement vite, vous ne trouvez pas… ?**

**J'ai même réussi à louper « l'anniversaire » de ma fiction ! Il fallait le faire !**

**Et mon excuse vous vous demandez… ? Eh bien… Je n'en ai pas.**

**Oui, je n'en ai aucune de valable. Pire, ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps…**

**Je n'ai juste pas eu le courage de le poster… Je n'avais pas confiance en ce que j'avais écrit et à chaque fois que je le lisais, je me disais « Non ! Non ! Non ! Ca ne va pas ! », j'effaçais, je recommençais puis revenais au point de départ, la version du chapitre que vous allez lire est vraisemblablement rigoureusement identique à mon premier jet, comme quoi, il vaut mieux parfois suivre sa première intuition…**

**Bref, pour vous dire que je n'ai aucune réelle excuse et j'espère que vous prendrais quand même du plaisir à lire ce chapitre !**

**Et encore désolé !**

**Mitsuki.**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Un grand merci à La Mandragore de Nantes pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

« - PUIS-JE AVOIR UNE EXPLICATION BON SANG ?! » Hurla La Nantaise en frappant du poing sur la table de son auberge, créant ainsi le silence parmi ces hôtes.

Se rasseyant, elle se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant, priant pour que le mal de crâne qui commençait à pointer dans son nez s'en aille en vitesse. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problème à gérer entre son auberge qui lui prenait toute sa journée et Mezzanine qui occupait une grande partie de sa nuit, il fallait que trois de ces… ! Ces… ! (Elle n'arrivait même plus à les nommer) lui ramènent d'autres problèmes avec le chef d'Olydri… Elle espérait du plus profond de son être pouvoir bientôt avoir droit à un peu de repos.

« - Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer clairement l'origine du problème… ? Demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible

Eh bien, j'attends toujours que le p'tit me rende ma bourse, dit Rain avec une pointe d'agacement

Si ce n'est que ça, la voilà Gamine ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le prénommé « Loup » lança à l'élémentaliste le précieux sésame.

« - Maintenant c'est bon ? On peut partir ? Continua-t-il, énervé

En fait, commença la Nantaise, Pas tout de suite non car je sais parfaitement que l'occasion de pouvoir parler avec le chef d'Olydri ne se présentera pas deux fois et que …

Crache le morceau Gamine, j'ai pas toute ma journée, enfin, ma soirée, j'ai des affaires à gérer et les filles ne m'attendront pas cent sept ans…

Laissez-moi d'abord-vous résumer la situation » dit calmement La Nantaise.

L'aubergiste commença alors à expliquer aux six inconnus la situation actuelle, parlant de la mort étrange des précédents souverains, la tentative de meurtre du jeune prince (sans citer son nom), ses fausses funérailles mais aussi la nouvelle de sa survie, et de son exil… Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler de leur plan d'attaque pour créer un coup d'état, elle fut coupée par la jeune femme qu'elle avait identifiée comme étant Marine.

« - Cela ressemble fortement à l'histoire d'Antoine vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à ses frères

Pa-Pardon… ? demanda La Nantaise les yeux écarquillés

Eh bien, continua-t-elle il y à deçà environ deux-trois mois, nous avons accueilli un jeune prénommé Antoine et qui… »

Marine expliqua rapidement que cet Antoine avait pris plus ou moins la fonction d'homme à tout faire dans leur demeure, que ce soit de par ses talents culinaires, que par son habilité au ménage.

Tout concordait, la description physique, les dates, tout. La Nantaise sourit, elle savait son protégé entre de bonnes mains.

Elle ne confirma en rien les dires de Marine, cependant, son silence et son sourire firent comprendre à tous les liens entre les deux histoires.

Les six Sommet (car oui, elle les avait reconnu, ayant eu vent de l'acte horrible qu'avait commis leur père) décidèrent finalement de se loger à l'auberge jusqu'au Samedi suivant. La Nantaise et Loup purent ainsi discuter longtemps, permettant ainsi à ces deux chefs d'organisations de s'allier pour faire face à la tyrannie du roi InThePanda. Elle ne se coucha que plus tard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait profiter que de deux heures de sommeil, mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait car elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour mener la vie dure à leur roi.

XxxxxX

Le lendemain, Antoine se rendit à la clairière qu'il avait découvert la veille sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se doutait que le prince avait dut lui jouer une farce en lui faisant cette étrange demande et pourtant, il s'était rendu quand même à ce « rendez-vous ». Il embrassa la petite étendue de verdure d'un rapide regard, et, se rendant compte que Mathieu n'était pas là, se contenta d'hausser les épaules en se disant de toute façon qu'il s'était bien moqué de lui.

Antoine se retourna et… Il fit face à la pointe d'une épée.

« - Alors on croyait pouvoir se défiler comme ça… ? Murmura Mathieu avec un sourire espiègle, Je pensais que votre courage était proportionnel à la masse de cheveux que vous avez sur la tête, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé… »

Touché dans son orgueil, bien qu'amusé par la boutade, Antoine se recula légèrement puis, toisant du regard son vis-à-vis, dit simplement :

« - Parler de courage alors qu'on fait un mètre soixante, je trouve ça étrange, car nous le savons tous, les petits, ça court vite… (Il vit alors Mathieu serrer légèrement les poings alors qu'une lueur d'amusement mais aussi d'agacement pointait dans son regard, il décida alors de le titiller encore plus, la situation l'amusant grandement) De plus, je trouve étrange de s'appeler Sommet alors qu'on est aussi grand qu'un enfant de 12 ans… »

Cette fois, la lueur dans les yeux de Mathieu changea du tout au tout pour devenir… Antoine ne sut l'identifier mais il commença à se dire qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dut énerver le jeune souverain. Ni une, ni deux, le prince de Schizo lui lança une épée identique à la sienne qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

« - Et maintenant, allons vers le centre de la clairière, nous aurons plus de place pour combattre… (Antoine tâtât le fil de la lame) Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont émoussées… »

Tout en se dirigeant vers le centre de la clairière, Antoine effectua quelques mouvements de bras. Il s'étonna de sa propre adresse : il lui sembla que l'arme était tout simplement devenue la continuité de son bras, le pommeau de l'épée épousant parfaitement la forme de sa main, le poids de l'arme étant parfaitement équilibré. L'idée que cette épée fut spécialement confectionnée pour lui passa brièvement dans son esprit, mais il l'a chassa rapidement.

« - Cette épée fut forgée par le plus grand forgeron de notre pays cependant, son but final ne fut pas aussi noble que celui auquel elle était destinée : elle n'a jamais quitté les salles d'entraînements du château mais il semblerait qu'elle vous sied fort !

Effectivement, il m'est aisé de la manier ! dit Antoine en effectuant un autre mouvement, tranchant l'air de sa lame.

Eh bien, elle sera votre ! Cependant…

Plait-il ?

Il faudra me battre en duel ! clama Mathieu en se mettant en position de combat. En garde ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Antoine vit Mathieu s'élancer vivement vers lui, la pointe de la lame en direction de son torse. Esquivant _in extremis_l'attaque de Mathieu, il profita de l'ouverture que lui avait laissé le jeune souverain pour contre attaquer.

Le duel dura cependant que quelques minutes, le peu d'entraînement d'Antoine remontant à de très lointaines années face à la maîtrise d'un futur roi n'ayant quasiment jamais cessé le maniement de l'arme, l'issu du combat se fit en faveur de Mathieu qui profita d'une seconde d'inattention de son compagnon de combat pour lui faire lâcher la lame.

Levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, légèrement essoufflé face à cet effort auquel il n'avait plus l'habitude, Antoine s'avoua vaincu.

« - Eh bien _messire,_bien que je me doutais que vous étiez doué, je ne me l'imaginais pas à ce point ! Commenta Antoine

Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! sourit Mathieu, Pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas manié l'épée depuis ses sept ans, vous avez de bon réflexes ! »

Antoine se sentit rougir à l'entente de ce compliment et, masquant sa gêne par un léger rire, alla chercher son épée qui était au sol à quelques mètres de lui.

« - Prêt pour un autre duel ? Lança Mathieu d'un ton espiègle

De grâce, pour l'instant, je ne souhaite qu'un peu de repos !

Vous aurez tout le temps de vous reposer une fois que nous aurons combattu ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole Mathieu l'attaqua de plus belle.

Ils combattirent ainsi longuement, et ne cessèrent de combattre que lorsque le ciel annonça l'arrivée du crépuscule. Se furent grandement éreintés qu'ils se quittèrent, décidant de se revoir de nouveau le lendemain, mais, cette fois-ci, dès la matinée pour pouvoir combattre plus longuement, au grand damne d'Antoine qui trouvait qu'une après-midi complète était déjà amplement suffisante mais n'ayant pas pu refuser la proposition du plus âgé dont la présence le faisait se sentir étrangement bien.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Hey les gens ! :D Et voici qu'arrive mon chapitre 13 ! J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture ! ^^ Et merci à La Mandragore de Nantes pour la correction de ce chapitre ! ^^**

Cela allait faire trois mois… Trois longs mois de pur bonheur pour le roi depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Antoine. Ce dernier jouissait d'une plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois vécue…

Plus personne ne pouvait le rivaliser, ni sur le plan politique, ni sur le plan capillaire… Le fait de savoir qu'il possédait la chevelure la folle de tout le royaume lui procurait une sensation de bonheur ultime. Désireux de flatter son ego, Victor se dirigea à grand pas vers l'entrée secrète menant à la grande tour où se trouvait le précieux artéfact.

La dernière fois qu'il avait foulé le sol de l'escalier menant à la fameuse salle fut le jour où il eut appris que le jeune Antoine Daniel l'avait surpassé (capillairement parlant) … Il frémit. Pour le roi, ce jour resterait le pire jour de _toute_sa vie…

Poussant le lourd bois de la porte, il pénétra dans la salle et avança à pas lent vers l'immense miroir drapé. Retirant le tissu, il fit courir ses doigts bagués sur le cadre finement sculpté, traçant lentement le détail du bois peint en une couleur or avec un regard presque _doux_avant de se reculer et d'observer son reflet.

Oh oui, il avait fière allure, un port de tête haut, des épaules larges, richement vêtu, peut être un léger embonpoint dut à un léger laisser-aller. Seules les _marques_sur le reste de son corps, cachés par les vêtements pouvait _potentiellement_entacher cette vision. Toussotant pour s'éclaircir la voix, il dit d'un verbe haut ces mots qu'il connaissait mieux que son propre nom

« - Miroir, Mon Beau Miroir. Dis-moi qui possède la chevelure la plus incroyable, folle et indomptable de tout le royaume ? »

Un court silence plana, cependant, ce dernier fut suffisamment long pour que le roi ait _presque_l'impression que le miroir ne souhaitait pas lui donner la réponse, avant de finalement répondre très lentement, décomposant chacun des mots

« -Roi, Ô mon roi ! Par le passé, vous possédiez la chevelure la plus folle avant que le jeune Antoine Daniel ne vous détrône… Vous aviez pensé avoir réussi à l'éliminer cependant… »

Les yeux de Victor commencèrent à s'écarquiller…

« - Le fossoyeur n'a pas effectué la tâche qui lui fut incombée… »

_Non…_

« - Dans une chaumière au milieu de la forêt se trouve le jeune Antoine Daniel… »

_Non !_

« - Et ce dernier possède une chevelure… »

_Tais-toi !_

« -Bien plus folle que la votr-

_\- TAIS-TOI ! »_

Le cri lui avait échappé, il lui avait semblé que tous le temps durant lequel le miroir avait parlé, sa tête se trouvait dans une bulle, étouffant tous les sons… Le sang lui monta brusquement au cerveau et ses pupilles se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la rage. Bondissant vers le miroir, il le saisit par le cadre tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent, sentant presque le miroir frémir de douleur, et hurla

« - MONTRE LE MOI !

Le miroir tenta de feindre l'ignorance

\- Qui donc vot-

\- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! ANTOINE ! MONTRE-LE-MOI_ ! »_

En un instant, le miroir se troubla, effaçant le reflet enragé du roi et laissant apparaître le visage du jeune prince, habillé en paysan, marchant dans la forêt, un renard non loin de lui.

Victor entendrait presque les oiseaux chanter tandis que le visage d'Antoine affichait un sourire apaisé… Il était heureux… ! Ce sale gamin était _heureux_ ! Cette vision fit croître la rage dans le cœur du roi tandis qu'il lâcha brusquement le miroir qui tangua sur ses pieds avant de se stabiliser. Le roi se recula lentement, flageolant, sa respiration se faisant de plus saccadée, portant une main à son front alors que son regard était verrouillé sur le reflet d'Antoine.

« - Ainsi donc tu es toujours vivant… ? Mais comment… ? Comment ?! Le fossoyeur… !

\- Je vous l'ai dit, _Maître,_dit lentement le miroir, effaçant la vision d'Antoine, Le fossoyeur vous a mentis, le cœur et le foie qu'il vous a ramené appartenait à une biche.

\- Il s'est donc joué de moi… ? Ce sale traite de fossoyeur… »

\- D'un geste rageur, Victor replaça le tissu sur le miroir, brisant ainsi l'enchantement…

_Ainsi donc, ce vaurien d'Antoine est encore vivant… ? Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser mais avant toute chose…_

Descendant les escaliers d'un pas rapide, le roi arriva finalement dans la salle de trône dans laquelle il trouva le colonel Kriss somnolant dans la pièce.

« - Colonel Kriss ! hurla-t-il

\- Oui mon roi ! répondit-il aussitôt avec un sursaut

\- Rassemblez tous vos soldats ! Sans aucune exception ! Je lance une grande chasse à l'homme dès maintenant ! (Il attendit quelques secondes) Mais ne restez pas prostré là bon sang ! Partez immédiatement !

\- Mai, mon Roi, dit doucement le colonel, vous ne m'avez pas dit qui nous devions-

\- Le fossoyeur ! C'est lui l'homme que je cherche ! »

Le colonel sembla blêmir

« -Mais… Pourquoi donc mon Roi ?

\- … Pour autre trahison à la couronne… » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

XxxxxX

En cette fin de mardi après-midi, trois jeunes filles déambulaient dans les rues de la capitale. Le marché des ombres* n'était pas encore ouvert mais déjà les chapardeurs tentaient d'arnaquer les citoyens trop naïfs. Phi haussa des épaules en voyant un jeune bourgeois se faire escroquer la moitié de son argent pour un pseudo remède miracle qui n'était juste que de l'eau avec du thym.

Réfrénant un énième soupir, elle tenta de recentrer (sans succès) son attention sur la jeune fille plus qu'exténuée à ses côtés serrant entre ses doigts un collier d'ambre, n'écoutant qu'à moitié la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec la troisième personne.

« - Mais, tu es vraiment _certaine_ que ce… Truc va marcher ? Demanda Harley.

\- Je peux te le garantir comme je peux te garantir que le soleil se lève à l'Est ! Répondit Nahily avec un léger rire, Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai dû moi-même m'occuper de mes frères et sœurs quand nos parents étaient absents et je _sais_ la torture que peut représenter un enfant qui fait ses dents.

\- Bon, Harley soupira, Je suppose que je peux te faire confiance sur ce coup-là... Ma mère sera plus que ravie lorsque que Eon se remettra à faire des nuits complètes. Elle se tu quelque instant avant de regarder sa camarade distraite. Tu en as de la chance tu sais, Phi »

Cette dernière sursauta, coupé dans son flot de pensée pour regarder avec interrogation son amie

« - Plait-il ?

\- Tu n'as ni jeune frère, ni jeune sœur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas à ce que je sache, à moins que mes parents ne m'aient menti toute ma vie, répondit-elle pince-sans-rire, Mais en quoi le fait que je n'ai ni de jeune frère ou de jeune sœur est-il une chance ?

\- Car au moins tu peux avoir des nuits complètes pardi ! »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Phi vit Nahily se mordre l'intérieurs des joues, en proie à une confrontation interne.

« - Un problème Nahily ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Hein ? Oh ! Non, c'est juste que… (elle hésita) En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, on ne sait pas grand-chose de toi Phi, que ce soit ton passé ou bien ta famille… Tout le monde à Mezzanine connait notre héritage, à Harley et à moi, tout comme les tourments qui hante nos familles, de par la chasse aux sorcières et aux meurtres de masse des deux côtés des combattants, La Nantaise et Ray sont acceptées comme élémentalistes, Il y a aussi cette histoire avec Louve qui a été élevée par des elfes. Le père de Flyg bosse au château, Deponia et Rya travaillent au compte d'Olydri et Siobhane n'est rien d'autre que l'apprentie de Nicolas Flamel ! Mais toi… Mis à part le fait que tu manie la hache comme une déesse, on ne sait _absolument_ rien te concernant… »

Alors que la Wicca disait cela, le groupe s'était arrêté et Phi observa Nahily avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« - Je dois admettre, dis Harley après quelques instants, que je lui donne raison pour le coup. (Elle regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux) Pourquoi tant de mystères ? »

Phi frémit tandis que ses poings se seraient et se desserraient, en proie à une violente lutte intérieure.

« - Je vous dois au moins ça, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle, résignée, Mais sachez que c'est un passé dont je ne suis pas très fière.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, tu le sais très bien, dit Nahily avec un demi-sourire en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Phi pris une grande inspiration les yeux fermés et prononça doucement ces mots qu'elle haïssait tant.

« - J'ai tué mon père »

Quelques instants de flottement suivirent ses paroles tandis que les deux autres filles regardaient les yeux écarquillés celle qui venait de parler.

« - Que… Finit par dire Nahily, légèrement tremblante, Mais pourquoi as-tu… ? »

La fille à la hache eut un sourire sans joie

« - Et si nous allions nous asseoir ? Proposa fit en désignant quelques marches, Je pense que cela serait préférable le temps que je vous conte mon histoire ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Elle n'attendit pas que les deux autres lui répondent pour aller s'installer. Une fois que ces dernières eurent prit leurs aises, elle recommença à parler, le regard dans le vague.

« - C'était il y a quoi… ? Treize ? Quinze ans ? Je sais que je venais d'avoir sept ans et que l'ancien roi venait tout juste de mourir, je suis aussi sûre que le Duc d'InThePanda ne s'est marié à la reine qu'un an après, mais c'est encore flou dans ma mémoire et cela me semble si lointain… »

« - Mon père était un fidèle serviteur du roi, bien qu'étant un étranger, l'ayant accompagné lors de la guerre comme l'un de ses principaux conseillers. En effet, il était issu d'une famille de la petite noblesse vivant dans les Bois Montagneux par-delà le désert… »

Elle se coupa et regarda ses deux interlocutrices qui l'observait avec un air ahurit.

« -Oui, bon, j'ai du sang bleu en moi, enfin, je suis comme qui dirait une « métisse », mon père étant tombé amoureux d'une fille de bucheron, alors en voyage à Mollentia pour vendre son bois. Il a renoncé à son titre et a quitté son pays pour pouvoir l'épouser vu que ces parents étaient fermement opposés au mariage, mais je m'égare. »

Elle secoua sa main comme pour chasser cette partie de l'histoire qui tentait de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« - Enfin bref, ma mère était morte d'une pneumonie quelques mois avant le début de la guerre et mon père a été appelé par le roi pour sa connaissance du terrain sur lequel allait avoir lieu la bataille. »

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

« -Je me souviens encore du visage de mon père lorsqu'il apprit qu'une guerre se profilait à l'horizon, car, de mémoire d'homme, les relations entre les Royaumes de Mollentia et celui des Daniels avaient toujours été tout ce qu'il y a de plus pacifique. Il nous a un jour écrit dans une de ses lettres qu'il avait fait part de ses incompréhensions au roi et que ce dernier avait répondu que lui aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi un conflit devait avoir lieu car aucuns tords n'avaient été fait à aucun des deux pays par l'autre. »

Elle prit un temps pour leur laisser le temps d'assimiler toute les informations avant de reprendre, cependant, Nahily fut plus rapide.

« -Attend, comment ça 'nous' ? »

Phi eut un sourire triste.

« - J'allais y venir. Quand mon père est parti à la guerre, je n'avais que six ans et il aurait été difficile pour moi de survivre toute seule. En fait, j'avais un frère d-.

\- Attend une seconde ! coupa Harley, Tu as dit que tu n'avais ni frère ni sœur !

\- J'ai dit que je n'avais ni frère ni sœur _plus jeune_ que moi, là est la nuance. Mon frère était de dix ans mon ainé, malheureusement, je ne me souviens plus de son prénom car j'ai été victime d'une attaque où l'on m'a frappé violemment à la tête. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais partiellement amnésique… C'est à peine si je me souviens du visage de mon père ou celui de mon frère… »

Elle déglutit

« - Enfin, durant les six mois de la guerre, mon frère et moi avons continué notre vie à deux, lui s'occupant de la moitié des tâches ménagères, de couper et de travailler le bois, moi m'occupant de la vente de ce dernier ainsi que de l'autre moitié des corvées. Il m'apprit aussi comment utiliser une hache et fut très surpris de mon habilité avec. Il m'a aussi appris à tailler le bois coupé pour en faire toute sorte d'objet avec la plus grande des patiences… »

Elle rit doucement à ce souvenir.

« - Il était vraiment très gentil avec moi, quoi que peut être un peu trop protecteur, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je me souviens encore de cette chanson qu'il chantait souvent, cette berceuse que maman luis avait appris et qu'il m'apprit à son tour… Qu'elles étaient les paroles déjà ?» Elle réfléchit un instant puis se mit à fredonner doucement « Doucement, s'endort la terre, Dans le soir tombant, Ferme vite tes paupières, Dors petit enfant… »

Elle se tut une nouvelle fois, essuyant des larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux avant de reprendre.

« - Je venais d'avoir sept ans lorsque papa rentra de la guerre, peu après la mort du roi. Cependant il n'était plus vraiment le même il semblait hanté par quelque chose et avait toujours près de lui un journal dans lequel il inscrivait constamment des notes à des moments incongrus de la journée, comme si de brusques souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire. Parfois, le soir, je l'entendais se parler à lui-même, il disait 'J'y suis presque… Quelques éléments m'échappent mais je ferais la lumière sur toute cette histoire'. Il parlait de complot, de trahison, il parlait aussi de 'venger le meurtre de son ami'… Ce fut quelque mois plus tard que tout bascula… »

Elle regarda ses deux amies qui semblaient plus que prise dans son récit.

« -Ce matin-là, papa nous a réunis mon frère et moi nous disant qu'il avait de grandes révélations à nous faire… C'est ici que ma mémoire commence à me faire défaut… Je me souviens qu'il avait sorti son carnet en nous disant que quelque chose de grave se tramait dans l'ombre, je me souviens aussi du son des cavaliers qui approchaient. Papa a mis le carnet dans les mains de mon frère, le priant pour qu'il le mette en lieu sûr, il était totalement paniqué. Je me souviens aussi avoir commencé à avoir peur alors que des soldats à cheval déboulaient dans la clairière… Il y avait aussi _cet_ homme au regard glacial et sadique à l'aura effrayante mais impossible pour moi de dire qui il était. Ce fut lui qui donna tous les ordres. Ils ont assommé mon frère avant de le mettre sur un cheval. J'ai pris alors la hache qu'il avait fabriqué pour moi et j'ai commencé à attaquer pour nous défendre… J'ai vu alors des soldats menacer mon père et… » Phi commença alors à sangloter « J'ai voulu le protéger alors j'ai lancé ma hache vers les soldats puis… Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, distordu… J'ai vu un des soldats saisir mon père par le col et s'en servir comme bouclier… Je… »

Ni pouvant plus, la jeune fille explosa en larmes tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à la robe de Harley et que Nahily lui commença à lui frotter le dos de manière réconfortante.

« - Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots, Je vois encore la hache s'enfoncer dans la poitrine alors que la surprise se dessinait sur ses traits. J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces mais il était déjà trop tard. Je vois encore son regard sur moi… ! Son regard attristé et apaisé à la fois… Je suis tombée à genoux alors que j'assistait impuissante à sa mort que j'avais moi-même causée… ! Puis… Quelque chose m'a frappé à la tête, le fameux coup qui m'a rendu amnésique, et lorsque je me suis réveillée, la clairière avait été désertée, mon frère avait disparu et il ne restait plus que le corps de mon père avec ma hache toujours planté en lui… »

Ses sanglots commencèrent à se calmer et sa respiration redevint peu à peu normale.

« - Je n'ai même pas tenté de l'enterrer, j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour cela, et puis, les villageois allaient bientôt arriver et s'ils trouvaient ma hache ensanglantée, qui sait ce qu'il risquait de se passer… ? J'ai pris la fuite, je n'ai même pas retiré la hache du corps de mon père, j'avais tellement honte de moi… Mon village était situé loin de la capitale, donc c'est tout naturellement que j'ai décidé d'aller m'y installer. Il m'a fallu près de deux ans pour y arriver, car je me trompais souvent de chemin et je n'osais pas approcher les habitants des villages que je traversais. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai réussi à m'acheter une hache et un couteau j'ai commencé à m'exercer seule en voyageant, vendant des objets que je taillais moi-même jusqu'à atteindre la capitale. J'ai réussi à me faire engager chez un fabriquant de jouet. Le reste n'est pas vraiment important et puis, il y a cinq ans j'ai rejoint Mezzanine, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter je crois… » Renifla-t-elle.

Harley et Nahily regardaient les yeux écarquillés une Phi encore tremblotante, toujours fermement accroché à la robe de l'exorciste dont l'épaule avait été trempée de larmes.

« - Si j'avais su que tu trainais un tel passé… Murmura Nahily

Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas vraiment en parler en fait… Continua Harley

\- Cependant tu viens de nous révéler des informations capitales ! » s'écria fièrement mais tristement une quatrième voix près du trio de jeune fille.

Phi se raidit à l'entente de cette voix qui la prenait de cour, tout comme Harley et Nahily avant de se calmer en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la Nantaise dont les yeux semblait rougit. Cette dernière se pencha au niveau de Phi et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« - Allez, rentrons au QG pour que nous puissions … (elle retint un frisson de dégoût) Je suis désolé de devoir dire ça mais nous allons voir ce que l'on peut faire pour ta mémoire et pour pouvoir, euh, 'exploiter' tes souvenirs… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve à dire ça moi… » murmura-t-elle une main sur le visage.

Phi eut un léger sourire.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas patronne, de toute manière, il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je vous dévoile la vérité et… Une minute… Que fais-tu là ? »

La Nantaise eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« - Il semblerait qu'un soldat de la garde royale tourne depuis quelques heures dans le quartier, ce qui est extrêmement louche, j'étais à sa recherche quand j'ai entendu votre discussion comme quoi tu cachais beaucoup de chose, j'ai décidé de vous espionner un peu car je me doutais que tu risquais de ne pas vouloir répéter cette histoire. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu demandes que tout ceci reste en nous quatre »

Phi eut un sourire reconnaissant.

« -Merci » murmura-t-elle

Le quatuor s'éloigna en se mêlant à la foule. Ce que les jeunes femmes ne savaient pas cependant, c'est qu'au détour de la rue, un soldat avait entendu toute la conversation, tapis dans l'ombre.

_Maintenant_pensa-t-il en sortant de la ruelle, _Il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir où elles sont parties…_Il eut un soupir résigné en voyant la densité de la foule dans les rues en cette fin d'après-midi.

A des milles de là, inconscient de tous les changements qui se tramaient à la capitale, le jeune Antoine Daniel revenait de la clairière où il venait de passer l'intégralité de la journée à combattre à l'épée l'héritier des Sommet, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres.

***Si vous ne vous rappelez pas ce que c'est, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à la rue où se situe Mezzanine, enfin, le marché noir quoi, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! x)**

**Et si vous voulez savoir le nom de la chanson de Phi, c'est la « Berceuse Cosaque »...**

**Bon, je ne sais plus vraiment dans quoi je me lance mais maintenant que j'y suis, j'espère bien pouvoir continuer dans ma lancée sans vous perdre! Vérité, j'aime bien la tournure que prend l'histoire, même si je pense que se sont les personnages qui me guident plus que je ne le fait! X) **

**Bref! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ^^**


End file.
